Lawndale Z
by Kuriamo22
Summary: Jake fled to Earth decades ago when Frieza turned on the Saiyan's and destroyed their planet killing almost all of them. Now twenty years later event's will begin to unfold that will put both him and his daughter Daria to the test. Can they avenge their fallen race?
1. Prologue

Part 1 Prologue

Daria sat on her bed reading like she always did when she wasn't at school or with her father sparring. Even though she was only nine years old she was already reading at almost a college level. She was so engrossed in her new Michael Crichton novel that she didn't realize her auburn colored tail was slightly batting a cup until it finally managed to knock it on the floor.

"Oops" she muttered as she reached down to pick it up. "Looks like you just have a mind of her own today."

Daria sat on her bed for a moment after putting it back on the table, and started thinking as she stared at her tail for a few moments. A few moments later she wrapped it around her waist, and headed downstairs to the living room in the two bedroom duplex that her father was renting.

It didn't take long to find her dad sipping on a martini while staring intently at a football game. He had a toned average build with spiky brown hair. He wore his training gi that he usually wore at the dojo that he ran. Daria noticed his brown tail which laid lazily on the couch cushion off to his right side. On the screen she noticed a player get knocked down hard as three other players crashed into him.

Jake ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, and complained to the TV "Damn pathetic weaklings! Can't even take a few hits from their damn weakling peers in a simple game! Now they're going to lose for sure!"

Daria smirked as she realized he was quite buzzed which sometimes happened after he got back from work. It never really bothered her as it was never malicious, Jake loved her more than anything. He'd just yell at the TV or go off on a rant about some perceived injustice all of which would make the odds that her question actually being answered directly all the more likely. Instead of the usual misdirections like, "I'll tell you when you're older" or "Hey let's get some ice cream!"

"Dad?"

Jake softened his expression, and looked over at his daughter while still trying to pay attention to the game, "Yes Kiddo?"

"How come you, me and Quinn have tails, and mom doesn't?"

Jake only half paying attention as another player immediately got tackled replied, "Because she's just another one of the weakling humans who live on this useless pathetic mudball, and why can't they seem to CATCH A GODDAMN BALL IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

Daria waited till he was done yelling at the screen, "So if she's human then we're?"

"We are Saiyans kiddo. A mighty warrior race. Or at least we were until some lizard prick blew up our planet! Just a few of us left, but don't worry kiddo once you and Quinn grow up and get stronger we are going hunt down that tyrannical bastard, and kill em!"

Another football player gets tackled, and looks like this one got injured by the way his leg was bent in the wrong direction. Jakes rage immediately turned to sorrow as he continued, "Aww crap another one of these idiots got hurt, why do I even bother betting on these games."

Daria just kinda looked on a little shocked, and thought, " _Ok then, didn't expect that. Maybe I should ask further tomorrow._ "


	2. Chapter 2 The Things you do for Friends

Eight years later.

Daria stood near the edge of a barren plateau in the middle of the New Mexico desert late one afternoon. She had her shoulder length auburn hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a pair of black shorts that almost reached her knees, a burnt orange t shirt, and a pair of black boots. Her meter long auburn colored tail which emerged from her lower back whipped back, and forth showing her growing irritation.

In front of her stood a rather large raptor like lizard with its back to a large mound of rocks it was using as a nest. Amongst a clutch of eggs was a small clear yellow ball, about the size of a baseball, with three red stars in it.

Daria stood at the ready in front of the beast and calmly said, "Now, now, I'm not here to hurt you I just want that pretty yellow…."

Daria, cut off mid sentence, immediately leaped back clearing the edge of the plateau as the raptor charged, and swiped at her with its claws. It did stop however at the edge of the cliff as it vainly roared at her while she simply hovered in the air just out of reach.

"Ok I know you just like shiny things, however I really have things I need to do today, and you're just getting in my way." She replied with annoyance.

Daria quickly wrapped her tail around her waist like a belt, and in the blink of an eye she charged the raptor kicking it in the head with such force that the raptor slid backwards a few meters.

The raptor immediately recovered its footing, darted forward, and snapped its jaws seemingly in Daria's torso, however her image just faded away a she phased away from it moving so fast she seemly vanished. The confused raptor quickly looked around then looked up and spotted Daria floating ten meters above it.

Daria just glared at it, "Here I was just trying to scare you away, but then you just had to go and try to kill me."

The raptor roared at her in frustration.

Daria glared at it angrily, "You know what? Have it your way."

She raised her right hand above her head focused her ki, and moment later a baseball sized ball of bluish light appeared floating above her palm. Daria quickly threw it at the raptor which on contact caused a small explosion which vaporized the hapless creature. Once the smoke, and dust cleared she floated down to the ground.

Daria looked to where the raptor once stood, and sighed, "Damn, I was hoping there would be something left. I'm not likely to find a Pizza King anywhere around here."

Daria walked over to the nest, and carefully grabbed the yellow three star ball with a smirk. "All too easy." The smirk faded as she sensed a weak Ki nearby on the other side of the mound.

Tom Sloan a lanky seventeen year old slowly came out from behind a mound of rocks he had ducked behind as a loud bang came from the other of the rock formation. "What the hell was that? Somebody must be going after the Dragonball." he wondered out loud while looking at his Dragonball detector. "Can't have that now can we."

Since Tom heard some kind of roar he checked the beefy animal taser on his belt. "That thing sounded big if it's still alive hopefully this works as advertised and it should work laughably well on any belligerent people I find."

Tom was the son of a wealthy old money family on the east coast, and instead of spending it on some trip for rich kids he decided to try his hand at an adventure and what better adventure could he have thought of then trying to find the seven mystical Dragonballs. Though if he had learned anything in his travels then it had to be that this quest had been surprisingly interesting, and not in a good way usually.

Tom slowly moved around the mound of rocks until he saw a short auburn hair girl with a toned build and looked to be around his age. She simply stood there staring at a clear yellow ball.

" _There's the Dragonball! Wait does she have a tail?_ " he thought puzzled.

He looked closer and noticed yes she did have a tail coming out of her lower back. Then he noticed it twitching side to side much like annoyed cat.

" _I wonder if I can get her to give me that ball?_ "

The girl turned, and gave him a hard look, "And just who the hell are you?"

" _Shit better play this cool._ " he thought and then replied, "Hello to you too. My name is Thomas Sloan, but you can call me Tom."

The girl raised an eyebrow in loo of responding.

"I see you have a Dragonball there. Are you collecting them too?" he continued.

"Yes." she replied flatly still half glaring at him.

"Oh really, me too, though just as summer lark. So what are you going to wish for?"

"That's private, however it is something really important. Which is why you're going to give me the two balls in your backpack." the girl replied flatly then looked away for a moment. " _Good thing Jane's not here to hear me asking a boy for his balls. I would never hear the end of it._ " she thought.

Tom looked surprised, "What? Wait how do you know there's two Dragonballs in my backpack?"

The girl crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Because I can sense them. Can't you? Unless you're just stumbling around out here looking for them the hard way."

Tom replied dismissively "Pfft. Don't tell me that you're some mystic that can feel their presence or whatever. I have no time for parlor tricks, and you're not the first person to claim such. I've been tracking them with this."

He held up a PDA looking device. "Besides I found these two fair and square, and it took me quite a while. You can't just have them, though I might be tempted to sell them to you."

Daria rolled her eyes and replied in an unamused tone, "Listen Tom my wish just so happens to be really important so you can just wait till next year to wish yourself a new girlfriend or whatever."

Tom flinched, "How did you know that? Not that I was going to do it anymore, but..."

"What!" Daria replied in shock as her guess turned out right. Then continued, "That's an egregious misuse of their powers, and probably immoral at that."

Tom reacted defensively, "Hey it's hard to find a girlfriend who's not just after my family's wealth. Besides I know what your wish is, you just want to get rid of that tail!"

Daria angrily responded, "You think I would just wish away a part of my body just so I can fit in better with your pathetic kind? Ha!"

She then glared at him, and pointed at the blast mark where the raptor had been vaporised, "This has nothing to do with my tail. Give me the Dragonballs, or you will end up like the raptor."

"What thats insane! No!" Tom yelled. Then he thought about the explosion from earlier

as he grabbed his taser. "Now you stay back miss… whatever you are!"

Daria looked at the taser with feigned concern, "Oh no not a beefy taser! I have been thwarted for sure this time!" she couldn't help but laugh.

Tom watched as the girl laughed at him. Normally this wouldn't scare him she was obviously crazy, however something really didn't seem right about his girl. He glanced at the blast mark she pointed to, thought about the raptor she mentioned, thought about the fact she had no weapons that could do that, and that made up his mind. " _Better be safe then sorry._ " He fired the taser.

The taser fired and Tom was shocked as the girl vanished before the darts got to her, and an instant later reappeared right in front of him. A split second after she kicked the taser out of his hand sending it flying, then grabbed his Dragonball locator, and threw it too.

She then held out her hand palm up toward it and a blue bolt shot out of her hand like a rifle shot and blew away the pda.

Going for broke Tom lunged at her to knock her down before she blew him up when she quickly spun around, and kicked him in the chest knocking him off his feet and back a few meters where he landed hard on the rocky ground.

Dazed Tom just laid there on his back, wind knocked out of him, and barely able to move because of the pain. The girl calmly walked up to him, and roughly rolled him onto his stomach with her boot then proceeded to take the two Dragonballs from his backpack while the she flatly stated, "Thank you for your co-operation Thomas, you have been most helpful."

She started walking to the edge of the plateau as Tom struggled to stand. "Who.. Who are you?"

The mystery girl then looked back at him, and replied in a fake friendly tone. "It was nice meeting you Tom, however if you will excuse me."

She concentrated for a second and then she was enveloped by a blue fire like aura. Tom watched in amazement as she rocketed into the sky, heading to the east.

"Holy shit she can fly too?!" Then later added, "Well that could have gone better."

Daria flew for hours until she finally neared the suburb of Lawndale, Maryland.

" _Hmm though it would be hilarious watching the weakling idiots freakout I probably shouldn't summon Shenron in town._ " Daria said to herself while she looked for a good clearing to the west Lawndale.

Once she found one that looked secluded enough she landed, and took out a Hoi-Poi capsule from her pocket. It was about an inch long, and had a button on the end. Daria clicked the button, and threw it on the ground next to her. A small cloud of smoke went off, and in place of the capsules place sat a blue backpack.

Daria smirked at the sight, "Ahh science, enabling my inherent laziness since forever."

She quickly opened the backpack, and removed the seven Dragonballs from it.

Daria put the Dragonballs in a loose circle with one in the center, stepped back, and checked her immediate surroundings for any human ki.

Satisfied that she was alone, Daria muttered, "And now to violate the laws of nature." before she called out, "Arise Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!"

The balls glowed yellow before a beam of yellow light shot high into the sky. It quickly took the form of a giant green serpent like dragon easily a kilometer long. Its massive head turned and lowered to face Daria as it gazed at her with its piercing red eyes.

The dragon stated in a deep voice, "I am the eternal dragon Shenron. I will grant you one wish."

Daria tried to not look intimidated at the sight of the massive mystical beast.

"Shenron!" she called out, "Please restore to life the one known as Jane Lane!"

"It shall be done." Shenron replied as his eyes glowed bright red momentarily.

A green aura flashed nearby, and a confused Jane stood there with a hole in her black shirt over her stomach. She reached down to it with her hands as if trying to feel something, "Hey the hole in my stomach's gone." she then noticed the giant dragon behind her, quickly spun around, and yelled "Holy shit that dragon's huge!"

Shenron just replied "Farewell", and was gone in a flash of yellow light. The Dragonballs flew up into the sky, and shot into random directions like meteors.

"Aww you offended Shenron with your outburst. Now what will we do if we ever need his help again." Daria deadpanned.

"That was Shenron? Wow that was impressive. Did he bring me back to life?"

"Yep can't have you escaping the mortal coil that easily. If I have to put up with the idiots in Lawndale then so do you."

Jane scoffed, "Oh yeah because getting a purple ki beam shot through your stomach by a Demon King is an easy way to die."

"I can think of worse."

"I'm sure you can Daria, with that unwholesome amount of reading you do."

Daria crossed her arms, and smirked, "You know I can send you back to the afterlife if you want."

Jane smirked, "But then who would you eat pizza with?"

"Damn foiled again."

"So pizza?"

Daria then remembered that she hadn't eaten at least since yesterday, and Jane hadn't eaten since she died so the answer was obvious. "Sure."

Later that night after they had eaten their fill at the Pizza King before it closed and then they made their way to Daria's.

As they approached they noticed the lights were on in the living room as she walked up to the door of the two bedroom duplex where Daria, and her dad lived.

Jake a middle aged man looked over from the couch in the living room as Daria, and her friend Jane walked in. He was still in his white gi, and was munching on some chinese takeout. Jake swallowed some rice, and cheerfully said, "Hey Daria you're home, and looks like you succeeded in bringing your weakling friend back to life."

"Hey I'm not a weakling!" Jane faux angrily replied.

Jake scoffed, "Oh ok, say do humans get stronger when they die?"

Jane turned her head to Daria then asked, "I don't know? Does my ki feel any stronger to you Daria?"

Daria glanced at her a moment sensing her ki, "Nope."

Jane glanced off to the side, "Dammit."

Jake then asked Daria, "So now what are you going to do since Jane's back."

Daria replied matter of factly while counting off her list on her fingers, "Oh I think I'll sleep in, eat pizza tomorrow, and then go kill that Demon King who killed Jane in the first place."

Jake smiled at the thought of revenge, "Way to go kiddo that's the spirit!"

Jane smirked "Hell ya, and we're going to mop the floor with him this time. Right Daria?"

Daria smiled softly, "Yes we so are."


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows of the Past

It had been a few days since Daria resurrected Jane. They had spent the time training, and preparing for their confrontation with Piccolo the self proclaimed Demon King.

Currently they flew south away from Lawndale in the direction of where Piccolo's ki signature laid. Both suppressed their ki's so they would be harder to detect.

Daria looked up as she flew over the mountainous terrain below them she thought she sensed another power far above. " _Hmmm seems faint I wonder if Piccolo has allies?_ "

"Jane do you feel that too?"

"Yeah seems far away."

"Did Piccolo have help when he ambushed you?"

Jane shuddered, "No dealing with just him alone was bad enough."

Daria frowned, "Well let's keep an eye on it. Last thing we need is a nasty surprise."

Piccolo sat in a grassy valley with a few sparse trees. He was a tall green creature with a pointy ears, a purple gi with white shoulder armor which had a billowing white cape attached. He wore a white turban with a purple done on his head. Piccolo sat there with his arms cross and it eyes closed as he meditated enjoying the sounds of nature, he never understood the humans who lived in cities. They seemed to artificial, and restricting to him.

Piccolo sensed a couple of higher than normal powers heading his way and thought, " _Hmm here they come, the monkey tailed girl, and her human friend. They must have hard feelings after I killed one of them._ " before opening his eyes, and standing up.

Piccolo smirked as he added, "No matter, not even the Dragonballs will help once I kill you both!"

Piccolo suppressed his ki, " _I don't need to let them know my true power, not yet anyway._ "

He then looked up another he sensed another ki approaching from a different direction.

" _Looks like someone else wants to die today too._ "

After some time passed Piccolo smiled as Daria, and Jane landed in front of him.

"Well looks like you brought your weakling friend back to life. What? Did you not wish to die alone?"

Daria frowned, and Jane scoffed, "Hey humans are awesome greenie. Besides even if you do get help you can't take us both down."

Piccolo replied confidently, "I don't need help to take you two down."

Daria worried a bit as she could sense another power approaching, "Wait so if you don't have help coming? Then who's coming?"

Piccolo glared at them, "I will not fall for any of your trickery. You obviously have no honor."

Jane glared, "Honor huh? Oh you must have a lot of it seeing as you ambushed me!"

Before any of them could keep arguing a tall built man with tanned skin, and long spiky black hair that reached his lower back dropped out of the sky, and landed a few meters away. Over his right eye was a device of some kind with a green screen, and he was wearing a black breastplate with bronze trim.

Daria looked on in mild shock as she recognized the device. " _That looks just like my father's scouter._ " She then noticed the unique way his hair spiked up, and flowed down his back. She then saw he had a brown tail that wrapped around his waist.

"He's a Saiyan!" she gasped which made Piccolo, and Jane glance her way.

Raditz glanced at all of them puzzled. He had detected several higher than normal power levels after he landed on this rock, however he expected someone else to be here with them.

" _Where's Kakarot? Why didn't he eliminate these pests on this useless mudball? These weaklings only have a fighting power of around five hundred! Pathetic! Though the girl with the tail might be a Saiyan, though that's not Saiyan hair. Oh god she must be a hybrid. Did kakarot breed with these things? Still that could be a useful to us, even if she's some kind of disgusting half breed._ " he thought.

Raditz smiled evilly at them. "Well this is interesting. I came here looking for my long lost brother, and what do I find. A human who's above the average for this dump, a peaceful Namekian, and a worthless half breed Saiyan."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "A Namekian? Whats a Namekian? Oh do you mean greenie over here."

Piccolo growled, "I am not a 'Namekian' I'm a demon!"

Raditz cocked an eyebrow up for second before he laughed, "Oh this is too much. You don't know what you are? Your people are a bunch of peaceniks from some backwater called Namek."

Piccolo looked stunned while Daria, and Jane just looked at him oddly. Jane added, "I didn't think he was a demon. I figured those would be more demony." As she gestured claws with her hands.

"And who are you exactly?" Daria coolly asked the black haired man.

"My name is Raditz. My brothers name is Kakarot, and he was sent here as a child many years ago. What's your name? You don't happen to be his descendant are you?"

"It's Daria, and no I'm not. I've never heard of a Kakarot."

"Really thats interesting. Who is your father then? Is he here somewhere?"

Daria gave him a cold look as she didn't trust the gruff sounding Saiyan, "Maybe his is? What do you care?"

"Listen girl there are only a handful of us Saiyan's left and I can't risk any Saiyan getting killed in the purge of this planet."

All three shouted "Wait, the what!' at Raditz in shock.

Raditz scowled at them, "What, didn't your father tell you what we Saiyans do? You see we sell planets on the intergalactic Market! Generally without the original population included."

Jane added, "What! That's terrible! Daria you never told me about that!"

"My dad never intended to do that when he fled here."

Piccolo scoffed, "I don't care about your silly hobbies. You're forgetting something Saiyan. This planet belongs to me."

Jane just rolled her eyes, "Oh great now this is happening."

Raditz laughed at the Namekian, "Sorry green man, weakling Namekians don't qualify for our job, and neither do weakling humans!" He glared at Jane, "Only the half breed, and possibly her father are getting out of here alive."

Daria's cold look turned into a cold glare, "Sorry to tell you this Raditz I don't think that purge will be happening anytime soon."

Raditz confidently replied, "Oh so you think you can stop me? Go right ahead and try!"

Daria nodded to Jane and Piccolo, "Well now, since you just had to show up acting all rude I guess we'll have too."

Piccolo pointed his open palm to Raditz in an instant, and fired a ki blast at him which exploded on his crossed arms leaving a cloud of smoke in front of him.

" _Damn I can't se…."_ Raditz's thought was cut off as Daria phased to his right, and kicked him in the head which sent him tumbling to his left. He did a handstand mid way and landed on his feet a couple of meters away.

Jane phased in front of him, and connected to his chest with a roundhouse kick knocking him back a bit before trying to follow up with a punch to his head as she spun.

Raditz however caught her fist with one hand then held up his other hand right in her face. Before Jane could react he blasted her with a wave a Ki which sent spinning end over end into the ground ten meters away.

Daria charged him just as Jane crashed into the ground, however before she could get in melee range Raditz phased in front of her, and knocked her to the ground with an elbow to the back.

Raditz flew up away from her to get some distance when Piccolo yelled "Ha!" and fired a corkscrewing purple beam at him. Raditz smirked as he deflected it with his ki charged hands down into Daria just as she was standing up engulfing her in an explosion.

"My, my if that is all you three can do then you're in for a world of hurt!" Raditz boasted as he watched Daria stand back up once the smoke cleared. He could see her orange shirt, and black shorts already showing signs of distress from her improper last minute shielding.

Unphased she smirked at him, "Oh I think we're just getting started." as a blue aura engulfed her.

Raditz was startled as his scouter beeped and he noticed all three combatants started gathering ki, " _Shit what is this, they can hide their power!_ "

The Half Saiyan leveled out at two thousand, the human at one thousand, and the Namekian peaked at nineteen hundred.

" _Dammit my power levels only around twelve hundred! This isn't good._ "

Piccolo charged at Raditz faster than he could react, and slammed both hands in his back knocking him into the ground. Raditz had barely stood up as Daria phased in front of him, and went at him with such a flurry of punches and kicks, it was almost all he could do just to dodge them.

Eventually he couldn't keep up trying to block her blows anymore, and started taking hits. Daria finished her flurry with a hard kick to Raditz's chest which broke his breastplate in its center. He flew back towards blue aura'd Jane who reversed his trajectory with a hard kick to his back.

Piccolo phased in his path, and with a yell fired a ki beam at him which went off with a loud bang, throwing Raditz quite a ways away shattering a couple of tree's in the process.

Raditz crashed into the ground hard. He had cuts, and burn marks all over as he struggled to stand, his armor shattered in many places.

" _Damn I barely have any energy left. I better signal the others before they kill me._ "

He shakily managed to hit a button on the side of his scouter to send data back to his team mates in space.

"Vegeta!" he managed to spit out with some blood. "The people here are stronger than what was on record. Also there appears to be a Saiyan and a half breed Saiyan as well. I'm not sure if I can win." He looked up as the three fighters arrived.

Jane smiled "So rethinking the whole kill everyone, and sell the planet thing?"

Daria glared at him, and with a cold voice added, "Still intending to capture me, and my father? I wouldn't recommend trying and if it wasn't for the fact that there's few of us left I would kill you right now."

Jane noticed the contempt in Daria's voice, and shuddered at her ruthlessness with Raditz, however he did want to kill everyone herself included, and probably be take her as a well which she didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Raditz spit in her direction, "Stupid half breed. There's only one out come to a fight for a Saiyan. Victory or death!"

Raditz summed what power he had left, and fired a beam at Daria. He pumped everything he had left into it. _"I must win!"_

Daria, enraged at his idiocy, held both arms in front of her, and screamed as she fired her own beam pouring her rage boosted ki into it.

Both Jane, and Piccolo noticed the spike in her ki as she poured energy into her own attack., and both had to shield their eyes due to brightness of it.

Daria's beam connected with Raditz's beam half way between them, and quickly overwhelmed it. Her attack slammed into his chest, which burned a hole right through his torso. The beam continued on into the side of a hill obliterating it in a massive blast leaving a crater.

Raditz had a shocked look on his face as he fell forward to the ground, and tried to stammer out something, however he just managed to cough up a bunch of blood before falling silent.

Jane looked over at Daria, who just stood there panting, in awe for a moment. She had felt Daria's power spike above her max when Raditz attacked her, and she felt sorry for the girl as she knew Daria didn't like killing if she could avoid it.

Piccolo just stood there trying to look stoic. He had felt her power too, and wasn't sure he could win if both of them turned on him right now. He quickly decided it would be best to wait for another time.

Daria just walked over to Raditz's body without saying a word, and grabbed his scouter. She put it on, and looked at Jane.

Jane looked at Piccolo, then back to Daria. "So Daria, what do we do now?"

Daria was about to answer Jane when she heard a gruff voice come from the scouter, "Now you listen here, whomever you are. Saiyan or no you killed one of my men, and as I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, for that I will kill you slowly. And don't bother about trying to best me either, my power alone makes Raditz look like a pathetic child. Enjoy the last three month of your life bitch!" The signal terminated at that point.

"Shit." Daria muttered as looked at Jane in shock.

"Uh Daria are you ok?"

Daria sighed and continued, "Looks like he had friends who were listening in. Powerful friends who will just so happen to be here in three months."

Jane tried to be upbeat, "Come on Daria Raditz here tried to say he'd out match us, and look what it got him."

Piccolo replied to Jane, "He told Daria that his power alone made Raditz's power look like a pathetic child's, and I doubt he is coming here alone."

Jane looked at Piccolo with curiosity, "Hey how do you know what he said?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at her, "My ears do more than frame my face human."

Daria looked over at Piccolo, "We might want to put our differences aside for now till we deal with these Saiyans. After all if they kill us all and take over there won't be much to rule now will there."

Piccolo glared at the two girls for a second before replying, "Fine, however once this is done."

Jane cut him off, "Yeah yeah demon king blah blah world domination and all."

Piccolo angrily responded, "Do not mock me human! Don't let this temporary alliance fool you into thinking anything has changed between us! I am the Demon King, and you will submit to my rule or die."

Daria looked amused at his outburst, and replied, "Demon king? Come on you heard Raditz, you're a Namekian whom apparently are a bunch of peaceful alien tree huggers." Daria had a hard time not laughing as she spoke.

Jane smirked, "Well so much for that whole 'I'm a Demon King thing'."

Piccolo looked stunned as he remembered what Raditz had said, and remembered that he really didn't know anything about himself actually since he came to this planet as a child. "I hate you all." Piccolo sighed as he rocketed off into the sky.

Jane watched him go, "You sure about teaming up with greenie?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll try to stab us in the back at some point, however I have a bad feeling that this fight could get ugly. We better talk to my dad maybe he knows who this 'Prince of the Saiyans' is. Besides maybe we will get lucky, and they'll take out Piccolo for us."

"Aww hey what about my revenge?" Jane whined.

"We'll worry about that later. First we need to tell dad whats going on. Then watch him freak out. Then probably train."

Jane thought about it for a second, "Better get him a couple of pizza's first that might soften the blow."

Both girls rocketed off back towards Lawndale as fast as they could.


	4. Chapter 4 Well This isn't Good

Jake stood in the center of his dojo practicing his Kata, slightly scowling as he did, and not at his unseen opponent either. Jake knew he was getting annoyed bordering on moderately angry, both states perfectly natural for a Saiyan warrior like himself, though unlike most days today he had a reason.

Earlier he sensed Daria, and Jane's ki meetup with Piccolo's ki. The three of them were joined by a fourth person's ki, and there was a fight. This he more or less expected. The confusing, and angering part was the fact that Daria, Jane, and Piccolo killed the fourth person then hung around for a short while until they parted ways.

It didn't make sense to him Daria's power spiked up at the end of the fight, and she could have easily taken out Piccolo. Lord knows she had plenty of reasons to do it. Hell Jake could even think of a few reasons why he should drop what he was doing, and just go kill the green man himself.

He silently reminded himself to re-explain the concept of revenge to the girl once he got the chance.

Jake then sighed, and took a break from his kata to think. Deep down he knew Daria probably had a good reason for what she did, and it probably made a lot of sense somehow, her reasoning usually did, however that didn't mean he had to like it.

Daria, and Jane arrived outside of Jake's Dojo with four large pizza's from the Pizza King. Jane looked over at Daria and asked, "So, think he'll be mad?"

Daria who opened the door, replied, "The correct question would be 'Will he be more mad than usual?'."

Daria walked in the utilitarian dojo, sat the pizza's on a nearby table, looked at Jake as he continued to do his kata, and stated, "Well we're back."

" _Well at least they brought pizza._ " Jake thought before replying, "Indeed." as he stopped his kata, and slightly glared at the two girls.

Jake then continued, "You know this morning you two told me you were going off to kill Piccolo. You know since he killed your friend if I remember correctly." he paused to grab a slice of pizza, "So I'm sure you can totally explain why I can still feel his ki, and it's not like he beat you two up from the looks of you."

Daria sighed, "It wasn't that easy."

Jake simply exclaimed like he was stating a well known fact, "Yes it is! Daria you find him, beat him to a pulp, then blast him to bits or whatever! Its simple he wants to kill you, so you kill him first!"

Jane took a slice, and replied, "Well that was the plan until Raditz showed up."

Jake looked over at Jane confused, "Who the hell is Raditz?"

Daria answered, "He's a Saiyan dad, or at least he was."

Jake perked up and eyebrow at that.

She continued, "Raditz said he came here looking for his brother Kakarot who was sent here years ago. He seemed annoyed by the fact that the planet hadn't been purged of all life so it could be sold. I couldn't reason with him, so we teamed up with Piccolo, and killed him."

Jake put a hand on his face, and just replied, "Please don't tell me you let him live because he helped you one time."

Daria grimaced at the thought that her dad thought she was an idiot before she replied, "Oh no dad I let him live because Raditz apparently has powerful friends who are on their way to Earth. One of them even boasted he was the 'Prince of all Saiyans', and makes Raditz's power level look like that of a child. I suspect he's just full of himself, he sounded like the type."

Jane rolled her eyes, "You know Daria it seems everyone has a fancy royal title except us. You need to start calling yourself princess or baroness or something, and then we could start calling your dad Lord Jake."

Daria chuckled at that.

Jake rolled his eyes, "You know what Jane I'll start conquering the planet tomorrow then you can be Daria's royal handmaiden or whatever it's called. Prince of all Saiyans what a bunch of bullshit there is only one of those, and he… works.. for… Frieza… conquering planets." Jake went wide eyed as he dropped his pizza slice. "GODDAMMIT! PRINCE VEGETA'S COMING HERE!"

Jane, and Daria stopped eating mid bite, and just looked at him in surprise.

Jake looked up to the ceiling with a look of why me, "Oh god we are so screwed. How long did he say?"

Daria blinked still stunned by his defeatist outlook, something she'd never seen in him before. "Uh three months…. um... Is he really that powerful?"

Jake looked down at her, "Daria he is Sayian royalty, an elite. He was born with a power level higher than mine."

Daria looked down, and sighed, "Shit."

Jane added, "So we need to just train then. Right? I mean we can't have him killing everybody can we?"

Daria nodded in agreement and continued, "Dad calm down, we'll train, and overcome this we have three months after all."

Jake's despair was quickly replaced by rage at the thought of losing everything he had worked for over his years on earth to some smug bastard like Vegeta, he replied, "Alright girls we need to train, and train hard! Starting tomorrow. I'm not going to let some spoiled royal pain in the ass threaten my home!"

Jane smirked, "Wow, and here I thought you hated Earth Jake".

Jake replied, "Pfft of course I hate this pathetic mudball along with the pathetic weaklings who somehow cling to life here on its surface. Sometimes I wonder if I should just conquer the place, and make myself a king." Jake then eyed Jane evilly while smirking, "It's not like any of you humans could actually stop me now could they?"

Jane deadpanned, "My, your tales of selflessness, and heroism move me so."

Daria added, "Don't worry Jane he'll never do it. Being 'king' would mean too much responsibility, worry, and work for him."

Jake rolled his eyes in a huff, "We'll see about that."

" _Dear lord I thought Vegeta, and Piccolo were all I needed to worry about._ " Jane thought.

Sometime later Daria stood on the ledge of a mountain, and watched Jane, and her dad spar in the air over a sparsely populated area a hundred or so kilometers south of Lawndale.

Jake shouted at Jane after he threw a ki blast at her, "Jane! Keep your damn arm up when you block! You've already been killed once, do you seriously want to get killed again because you can't properly block a simple damn blast that would otherwise blow a hole in you! Jesus christ my father would ha….." Jake was cut off when Jane fired a ki red beam at him mid rant which caught him by surprise. It knocked him into the ground making a small hole in the ground as he struggled, and failed to block it.

Jake muttered to himself as he stood up still smoking slightly, "Dammit, I've got to stop ranting like that." He looked up as Jane who hovered twenty or so meters above him started rapidly firing ki bolt after ki bolt at him. " _Oh shit she's really pissed!_ "

Jane kept up the barrage as she yelled, "Well maybe you shouldn't go rambling on about your daddy issues in the middle of a fight!"

Jake shrugged off most of the blasts exploding around him as he blocked them with a ki barrier till she stopped firing. Then as the dust cleared he glared at her and yelled, "I DON'T HAVE DADDY ISSUES!" as he engulfed himself in a blue aura as he powered up. Jake then rocketed up to charge Jane head on.

Jane's eyes went wide in fright as she pulled her arms up to block, while she quietly replied, "Oh crap!"

Daria watched with frown on her face as they both tore across the sky frantically trading blows. She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is why I train Jane alone. They are both way too hot headed to just spar. Two weeks in, and it's a miracle they're both still alive."

Jake grinned as he finally caught Jane off guard, he phased behind her, and connected a blow to her back with both fists knocking her downward. He watched as the girl tumbled out of control, and eventually impacting the ground which made him smile.

" _Humans should recognize their betters._ " he thought.

Daria saw Jake power up a ki blast to finish off Jane, and with a flare of her own blue aura she rushed in to join the party.

" _And looks like he's getting carried away._ "

Jake fired the blast at Jane, then he felt a large power spike from Daria's general direction which didn't make sense as it was stronger than he thought she was. " _Huh?_ " Jake then saw her appear in front of his blast, and deflect it so fast it was as if she just teleported from the cliff she was standing on.

" _Damn that was fast! Where did that power come from? Has she been holding back?_ "

"Aww she was totally done for!" Jake whined out loud to Daria pushing his thoughts to the side for the moment.

Daria looked down at Jane as she her scrambled to her feet, "Hey Jane, wanna bring this arrogant ass down a notch or two?"

Jane just grinned, and powered up. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Daria, and Jane charged the elder Saiyan with Jane firing off a couple of ki blasts on the move. Jake dodged to the left to avoid them just to see Daria phase in front of him with her body in a mid roundhouse kick.

Jake smiled at this and just thought, " _Aw I'm so proud of my little kiddo._ " Just before Daria kicked him in the head.

High above the Earth Kami, an old green Namekian with white robes and a wooden staff, stood near the edge of Kami's Lookout which was a city block sized white bowl shaped structure with a flat stone top on which trees flanked a small palace at the center. To his left stood Mr Popo a short fat genie with a red vest a white turban, and obsidian skin.

Mr Popo turned his head to Kami, "Do you think they'll be ready in time?"

Kami closed his eyes thinking about the events that have transpired till this moment before replying, "I am not sure of that Mr Popo. The two females have come along way in the last few months. However the two I sense coming are much stronger."

Mr Popo replied, "Can we help them?"

Kami sighed, "I'm not sure we should."

"What!" Mr Popo exclaimed.

Kami continued, "The last warrior who came to my attention showed great promise. He had a pure heart, and a selfless nature, his death was tragic. These warriors however are cut from the same cloth as those who wish us ill. I can sense the evil in their hearts. It has not consumed them yet, however aiding them, and making them more powerful could be disastrous in the long term."

"But if we do nothing Kami, everyone on Earth will be killed! That could include us as well!"

"I'm aware of that Mr Popo. I will alert King Kai to the situation, and seek his advice."

Mr Popo thought for a second then replied, "Well they haven't misused the dragon balls at least."

Kami replied, "That is true, and they at least seem to want to protect the planet, however I don't like how volatile they are even if the elder one has been here for twenty years. I don't trust them, however I fear we don't have much of a choice."

With that Kami turned away from the edge, and walked toward the palace at the center of the half sphere.

Far away Piccolo sat on a small plateau overlooking an uninhabited tract of the American midwestern plains with his eyes closed as he meditated.

 _"_ _Train hard Saiyans. For once I deal with the aliens coming to Earth then I will deal with you, and become King. You will rue to day you ever mocked King Piccolo!"_


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Allies

Jane yawned as both her and Daria sat on her bed at her house watching TV. It was the weekend, and they had fallen into the routine of not training on weekends. Jane was thankful for this because though Saiyans were a warrior race who seemed to bounce back from severe stress, and injury, humans needed a little downtime between bouts of intense training.

It was only a few days before the Saiyans were due to arrive and they had come along way. Jane hopped it would be enough.

"Has your school been infiltrated by atomic communists? next on Sick Sad World."

Jane rolled her eyes and said to Daria, "What is this? The fifties? Pfft if they want to really have a good scoop we should tell them how to find Piccolo."

Daria replied without looking up from her book, "Hello Sick Sad World. I'd like to report an irritable tree hugging plant alien who thinks he's a Demon King, and wants to conquer the world. Oh but don't get too close as he can and probably will blow you up."

Jane looked over at smaller girl who was wearing her black skirt with green jacket combo since they weren't training, "I'm surprised they haven't found out about your family yet. How did your dad manage that? He's not exactly subtle."

"Surprisingly well. Of course my mother helped level him out when she was living with us, and still does to an extent, though that's another story for another time."

Jane didn't want to pry if Daria didn't want to talk about it. She did know that her mom was a lawyer of some sort, and that her sister, Quinn, was a "vapid airhead" as far as Daria was concerned.

Jane changed the subject, "So my brother is playing at the Zon tonight want to go?"

Daria looked up, "Hmm not sure. I haven't had much time to read as of late with the whole training to save the world thing."

"But if you come to the Zon, and watch the majestic humans *cough* Trent *cough* in their natural environment. It might give us more of a reason to fight."

Daria's tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"I already have a reason to fight. It's called the 'save the pizza on this planet from being destroyed by Vegeta' plan. If they purge the planet there will be no more pizza right? Can't have that, love pizza way too much. It's the only thing worth saving. Bad grunge music however, not so much."

"Don't let Trent hear that, you will have wounded his heart forever. Anyway I'm off to get some more coffee. want some?" Jane replied as she got up to head down stairs.

"No i'm good."

Trent Jane's lanky twenty something brother, laid on the couch in the living room trying not to fall back asleep as he sipped on his coffee when he heard a knock at the door. " _I wonder if that's Daria? Wait isn't she already here?_ "

He got up, and slowly made his way to the over to the door coffee in hand. When he opened it instead of Daria, or anybody else he knew, there stood was just a short fat obsidian skinned man with a turban, and a red vest.

"Ugh can I help you?" Trent asked not sure if he was still high from the previous night or not.

The smiling man asked, "Greetings my name is Mr. Popo. May I speak with Daria Morgendorffer?"

Trent at a loss for words half turned around just in time to see Jane coming down the stairs.

"Jane do either of you know somebody named Mr, Popo?"

Jane stopped at the base of the stairs, and looked at the strange short man. She could sense he had energy, it wasn't a lot but enough to be dangerous. He was however smiling, and didn't look overtly unfriendly at least.

"Ugh not that I've seen." Jane replied, "Hold on." She turned, and shouted upstairs, "Daria! You better come down here."

Daria stopped reading when she heard the concern in Jane's voice. She sensed downstairs for anything and noticed another power in addition to Jane, and Trent. Not too high of a power, however it never hurt to be cautious as she raised hers slightly.

" _So much for another boring day in Lawndale._ "

Once she got down stairs she saw what looked to be an obsidian black alien something smiling at her while standing in the doorway. " _Well this is certainly new."_

"Is this a joke or a prank of some kind, because you both know I hate those." Daria stated

Mr, Popo replied, "Hello Daria. My name is Mr. Popo. I am Kami's assistant on Kami's lookout. Kami request your presence concerning the coming Saiyan threat."

Trent perked an eyebrow as Daria replied, "Interesting, and who or what is this Kami you speak of?"

"He's the guardian of the Earth, each planet has one. His job is to watch over the planet, and protect it. It's a great honor to be summoned by him.

Daria deadpanned, "I'm sure it is. So what does he want? For us to step aside and let him take care of it? Because if that is the case then feel free I have reading to catch up on."

Mr Popo continued, "Kami would intervene if he could, however he isn't strong enough to take on the Saiyans."

"Some guardian. So what does he want with me then?"

"You have been selected for additional training as the Saiyans are more powerful than you think. Kami can explain the rest."

Jane asked skeptically "And where is this Kami exactly?"

"Kami's lookout in the spiritual realm. I can teleport you there, and you are free to leave at anytime."

Jane replied in disbelief, "The spiritual realm? Daria are you believing any of this?"

Daria shrugged, "Believe is a strong word, curious is more like it. Wouldn't hurt to check it out and meet this Kami. If the situation is not what it seems we bug out."

Trent just leaned against the door observing with a hidden shock. Here Daria was talking to this alien something with a tone that either suggested complete disbelief or boredom. Not to mention the fact that they are talking about other aliens, some sort of threat to the Earth, and that Daria could somehow stop it. Which would be a surprise even though Daria had a formidable intellect, and according to Jane was a good martial artist despite her small frame, however he didn't peg her to be a savior of the Earth type.

Either the girls are playing an elaborate joke on him or… on second thought she did have that tail. _"Maybe she's an alien after all."_

Trent looked over to Daria and spoke with that chill voice of his, "So Daria, is there something that you, and Jane want to tell me."

Daria looked at Trent, who also happened to be Jane's guardian since their parents were always off traveling, with slightly pained eyes, like she had been hiding something from him.

"Umm…. well it's complicated."

That told him all he needed to know, "We can talk about it at a better time."

"Right sorry Trent.", Daria turned back to Mr. Popo, "So once I get there how do I get back?"

"You can fly back on your own, or I can teleport you if you wish."

Trent looked at Daria in surprise, "Whoa you can fly?!"

"Daria blushed, and stammered out, "Well Um…"

Jane saved her, "Of course she can, and I can too. I guess I might need to fill you in on some things later."

Trent gave his sister a look, "That's kind of an important thing to know about your family Jane, I thought we were closer than that."

"Sorry Trent we were going to say something at some point, but it's rather sensitive."

Mr. Popo waited for Daria to look back at him before asking, "So are you ready to go?"

"I'd like Jane to go to. I'm not a big fan of going to unfamiliar places by myself."

"That is acceptable." Mr Popo replied before he snapped his fingers, and a hovering magic carpet appeared behind him. He stepped on the carpet which didn't sag at all as he stood near the end. He motioned for Daria, and Jane to get on.

Daria, and Jane carefully got on even though the carpet seemed solid enough. Once on they turned to Trent who just smirked at them, and said, "Enjoy your magic carpet ride girls, and we need to have a talk whenever you get back."

Jane replied, "Oh I'm sure it'll be the ride of a lifetime." as Daria rolled her eyes."

With that the carpet vanished.

"Hmm I always knew Daria was a special."

The carpet appeared on a city block sized circular platform. Daria could see a small palace at the center with two rows of palm trees in front of it. Jane and herself stepped off the carpet, and looked around.

Jane whistled, and said "Wow Daria just look at this place it's huge."

Daria looked at the palace and replied, "That it is."

She saw an older Namekian emerge from its front door and gently walk toward them with the walking stick in his hand.

Kami approached them and said, "Hello Daria, Jane. Welcome to the Lookout. My name is Kami."

Daria replied, "So you're the guardian of Earth. No offence, but you look like an older version of Piccolo."

Kami smiled, "In a way I am. When I became guardian I had to purge any evil from my body. That evil became a being known as King Piccolo. King Piccolo tried to conquer the Earth until he was mortally wounded. We Namekians reproduce asexially so in his dying state he ejected an egg which became the Piccolo you know. We are both linked in a way, if Piccolo were to die so would I, and since I created the Dragonballs they will cease to function."

Jane frowned, and Daria replied with a glare, "So your the reason why Piccolo exists? That doesn't seem like a very guardianly thing to do, and now we can't even kill him without you taking the Dragonballs with you. I guess we'll just have to let pure evil roam free around the countryside."

Jane added, "So much for killing him for killing me I guess. Jake won't be happy."

Kami glared, "Revenge isn't a good reason to kill somebody. Piccolo isn't King Piccolo anymore. he has the capability to change. It might have been a mistake to purge my darkness all those years ago, however what's done is done. This darkness inside you both is why I was reluctant to train you in the first place. King Kai however thought otherwise."

"King Kai?" Jane asked.

"King Kai is the Kai for the North Galaxy that Earth resides in. He's very old, and intelligent. He developed a fighting technique which can help you against the Saiyans."

"And why do you think we need help?" Daria asked with a tone that suggested she wasn't amused by this 'Guardian'.

"Simple. Kami replied to the arrogant girl, "You are not strong enough to defeat the Saiyans who are on there way. Your maximum is just a quarter of what Vegeta can bring to bare.

Jane gasped out, "A quarter? Oh crap Daria this isn't good at all."

Daria eyes were wide with silent shock. " _Shit we underestimated them. There's no way we can make up that big of a gap with what time we have left, and that doesn't include trying to learn a new technique. Now what?"_

Though Kami's face stayed the same he did smile on the inside a bit as his words brought the arrogant girl down a notch, though he did feel slightly guilty due to the direness of the situation.

Daria calmed herself down and continued, "So you think this technique will help that much? If so we better get started as we don't have a lot of time."

"It will. King Kai telepathically sent instructions to Mr. Popo to write down. From what i've observed you are a smart girl. You shouldn't have any trouble learning it, after all you taught yourself to sense magic after encountering Piccolo. It's how you found the Dragonballs."

Daria looked confused, "Wait you know about that?"

Kami smiled, "Well I am the Guardian after all. It is my business to know these things. Come let me show you where you'll be training."

Daria looked down at her black skirt, orange shirt and green jacket outfit. "I'm not exactly dressed for training right now."

"Don't worry Mr. Popo can fetch a gi for you."

Jane spoke up, "Wait if you guys don't particularly like us then why are you helping us? And what do you want exactly?"

Kami looked at them both, "While it is true I fear the darkness in your hearts I do feel you have the capacity to do great things. Ideally I would wait to see how you develop. However this crisis has forced my hand, besides King Kai seems to trust you, and I him. Plus it also beats getting killed by the Saiyans."

They arrived at a door inside the palace with what looked to be an hour glass on the front. Jane asked, "So can I learn this technique too? Can't let Daria have all the fun now can we."

Kami looked back at Jane as Mr. Popo handed a plain white gi to Daria, "Unfortunately you are not strong enough yet. I'm sure you can learn it from Daria at a later time." He then turned to Daria, "You will be training in the Room of Spirit and Time. This door leads to another dimension where time flows faster than normal. One day becomes a year inside. The area inside is thought to be endless so don't lose sight of the living area as the interior is featureless. Getting lost will get you killed."

Mr. Popo opened the door, and all of them went inside to what looked to be a furnished living area with a opening to the outside where the far wall would be. Mr. Popo sat a small book down on the table and told Daria, "Here are the instructions I got from King Kai."

Daria asked Kami, "Wait is this going to take a whole year? This place gives me the creeps, and I don't see any way to get pizza anywhere."

Kami replied, "Actually you should only be here a few weeks. It's not the time it's the high gravity outside the living area you need, and what also makes this place so dangerous."

"Dangerous? How so?" Jane asked.

"The gravity is normally ten times Earth's gravity outside of the living area, however its variable the farther out you go. You could easily get crushed so you'll need to be careful not to venture too far away."

Daria added, "That doesn't sound very safe." as she looked out at the vast featureless nothing.

Kami continued, "Daria I won't lie to you normally I wouldn't allow somebody of your power in here as it can kill you very easily, however I don't have a better option."

"Wait that means it'll just be me in here by myself because Janes weaker than me."

"Unfortunately yes. It'll only be about an hour for us, and we'll be right outside.

Daria sighed, "Wonderful."

Jane walked over, and gave Daria a hug, "You be careful in here Daria. Tracking down the Dragonballs to bring you back would be pretty impossible for me since I can't sense them."

"Yeah we need to work on that sometime. Don't worry Jane I'll be careful in here. Pizza after I get back?"

"Of course amiga, you know I can't turn down pizza."

Daria sat down at the table and picked up the book, "Well I might as well get this over with then."

Kami moved to leave as he added, "We'll leave you to your task then. Good luck Daria."

Jane looked nervous as she stood outside the door, images of Daria being crushed under the punishing gravity flooded her mind. " _Please be careful in there Daria."_

Mr. Popo sensed her distress and told her, "Don't worry Jane if anything happens to her I'll help gather the Dragonballs for you after all I can sense them."

Kami added, "It's the least we can do."

Jane nodded, "Thanks. I know you don't particularly trust her or Jake, however I've known them for years since they came to Lawndale. They might be rough around the edges, but they won't let you down."

Kami frowned a bit, "I hope you are right about that."

Daria sat at the table in the living area, and after several hour laid down the book that Mr. Popo had given her, [i]"Hmm so looks like for now I just need to focus on getting used to the high gravity environment. Practice my normal training routines until there is no difference between here, and in normal gravity."[/i] Daria looked outside into the endless white nothing. " _I wonder what ten g's feels like? I would weigh over a thousand pounds after all."_

Daria stood up and put her jacket on the back on the chair. _"No need to change into the gi just yet."_

Once she stepped out of the living area onto the white featureless plain the gravity hit her like something crashed onto her shoulders. Daria gasped at the pain as she struggled to stand. The air was thin outside, and the temperature felt like it was in the nineties. " _What the hell?!_ "

She struggled to raise her ki to fight the pull, however was completely overwhelmed, and collapsed on the ground.

" _Well that went well._ "

Daria laid on the ground for a while to get used to the thin air. When she flew to places on trips she usually stayed at moderate heights as to not be seen from the ground, and was somewhat accustomed to thin air. After about ten minutes she managed to raise her ki, and with some difficulty stand.

Daria complained to herself while taking some test steps to get used to walking around in the high gravity. " _You know Kami, you could have mentioned the thin air, and hot temperatures while you were going on and on about how dangerous it is here. Jeez I'm going to be a sweaty mess by the time this is done. I wonder what kind of food they have here? Oh dear god I hope they realized Saiyan appetites are greater than humans."_

After a few hours she was able to walk around more or less normally. Once she returned to the living area she found the bathroom and took a long hot bath to sooth her sore muscles.

 _"Vegeta better appreciate all the trouble I'm going through."_

Daria spent the next few days practicing her kata, and building her strength against the gravity. The temperature randomly fluctuated anywhere between about 122 to -20, and if that wasn't bad enough it even somehow periodically stormed on the white featureless abyss.

"God this place is beyond weird." she mumbled to herself while listening to lighting crash in the distance while eating one day.

She could tell she would getting stronger just surviving in the harsh environment in addition to the training. However the technique was still giving her trouble. From what she could tell it would allow her to double or triple her ki for short periods of time. It was harsh on the body though and could potentially kill her if she wasn't tough enough.

 _"Double edged swords gotta love them."_

Luckily her Saiyan heritage seemed to thrive in this hellish environment. " _I wonder if there is a way to train in high gravity outside of this hell hole?"_ she thought to herself one day.

Daria threw herself into training hard since there wasn't really anything else to do. Each passing day she ventured a little farther from the living area than the last. Not too far mind you just around a mile or so away. The gravity increased the farther out you went though periodically it would spike or a storm would form so she would have to bolt back as fast as she could.

Near the end of the second week without making any progress with the special technique she ventured farther into the distance. " _This is taking too long to master. So long as I can still see the living area I should be fine."_

Jane looked up from playing checkers with Mr. Popo, and asked Kami, "How long has it been? Is she alright?"

Kami replied, "Almost an hour. I can't sense her in there though, however King Kai can. A moment please." Kami reached out with his mind, " _King Kai? Are you monitoring the situation?"_

King Kai replied from his tiny planet thousands of light years away in the heavenly realm, _"Of course I'm paying attention Kami. She's making real progress toward mastering it. Probably the quickest of anyone who's tried. That, and the fact I'm not directly involved is amazing."_

Kami replied, " _That is good to know. Daria is probably the smartest fighter I've seen since I became guardian."_

" _Agreed. She's surpassed her father a while ago training in there. She's close to half as strong as Vegeta. Wait…. no no No NO. What the hell is she doing!_ "

Jane saw that Kami's face went from a grandfatherly proudness to frightful surprise. "What's going on?"

Kami just replied, "There appears to be a problem of some kind.."

"What!" Jane shouted as she stood up, and powered up without realising it.

Daria was training mid air around two or three miles from the living area. She estimated that the gravity here was close to twenty g, however wasn't entirely sure about that without some kind of meter.

Suddenly the gravity doubled on her, and she struggled to stay in the air. " _Shit this isn't a good time for this!"_

Daria quickly powered up to her max to fight the pull, and started to head back when out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit her in the back.

Her ki protected her from the majority of the bolt, however it burned away parts of her gi, and her nerves felt like they were on fire as she tumbled out of the sky half stunned.

Daria impacted the concrete like substance hard which almost knocked her out. " _Can't lose consciousness here."_ It was taking all of her mental effort just to maintain the ki reinforcing her body, and keeping the gravity from crushing her.

" _King Kai what is going on!"_ Kami shouted at the Kai mentally.

" _She flew too far in. The gravity doubled, and she was struck by lightning. She's barely holding on!"_

"Oh dear she went too far in, and is in trouble." Kami replied out loud.

"We have to help her!" Jane bolted for the door, and managed to open it before Mr. Popo could stop her.

"Wait Jane it's too dangerous!" Mr. Popo yelled after her, as he followed.

Jane could sense Daria's fading power as she powered up to max, and rocketed out of the living area. The harsh conditions hit her immediately. She didn't get more than twenty meters away before she succumbed, and hit the ground. " _No I can't fail I have to help her!_ "

Jane poured more ki into the fight against gravity, and managed to at least stand.

Mr. Popo, and Kami stopped at the edge of the living area. "Amazing!" Kami said, "Jane is maintaining her energy here without having to adapt!"

King Kai replied, " _It's because she's terrified for her friend! Fear is a great motivator not to die. Don't let her head farther in or all will be lost!_ "

"Jane! Come back you can't handle it if you go any farther." Kami shouted.

Jane sighed and kept fighting the gravity, " _Daria you have to make it. I can't come any closer._ "

Daria could feel all three of them near the living area. She could also feel Jane struggling to maintain herself in the high gravity. " _No Jane you have to stay away! I can't let you die too!_ "

Fear gripped her as she could feel her power fading. If it faded too much she wouldn't be able to counteract the gravity which was much higher than ten g's, and she would be crushed.

" _Only one thing left to try."_

While laying on the ground Daria focused her mind as much as possible, and tried the technique. She muttered "Kai… o.. ken"

Suddenly a dam inside her burst open as her ki surged upwards pasted her limit. A brilliant red aura enveloped her as she stood up, and shouted as she reached double her max power.

Quickly she lifted just off the ground, and raced to the living area before the time on her Kaioken ran out.

Jane felt it before she could see the red aura in the distance. Daria's ki shot up to a terrifying level. Way stronger than herself or even her dad. " _Oh my god I've never felt a power like that before!_ " She watched as Daria flew by with a red aura almost too fast for her to track as she started half jogging back to the living area.

Daria landed roughly in the living area badly bruised, and promptly collapsed from the effort she expended the Kaioken It would take her time to build endurance with it.

Jane made it back shortly after afterward tired but able to move at least. Mr. Popo lifted Daria into a sitting position.

Kami smiled at the girl as he said, "Daria you did it."

Jane smiled at the girl, "You did it amiga, however you look like crap."

Daria just managed a weak deadpan "Hurray." before losing consciousness.

They quickly carried Daria out of the Room of Spirit and time, and placed Daria on a couch. Jane noticed Mr. Popo left to get something called a senzu bean, and when he returned he carefully fed a pea looking thing to Daria with Jane's help.

Daria woke up completely healed an instant later before Jane's very eyes. Daria looked over at Jane and asked, "Wait where am I, and what happened?"

Kami replied, "Mr. Popo gave you a senzu bean, you should be completely healed."

Jane added, "It was a little pea shaped thing. Once you ate it your injuries literally vanished. I think we'll need a bag of those to go if possible."

Daria stood and smirked, "It sure beats doctors. That technique is intense, and didn't help that I got struck by lightning."

Jane looked at her wide eyed, "Daria that power you gave off. I've never felt anything remotely that powerful."

Daria nodded, "It felt pretty amazing. Though I think I'm ready for that pizza now. You would not believe how weird it was in that place."

Jane smirked, "I'm starting to think weird is becoming relative for our lives. You will have to tell me about it."

Daria changed back into her normal clothes, and when she came back Kami handed her a small bag. "Here are some senzu beans they will completely heal you if your are hurt."

"Thank you Kami, and don't worry we'll win this thing."

"For our sakes we hope you do. Farewell."

Daria, and Jane nodded as they powered up and took off for home.

Dr. Briefs walked into his daughter's lab in the Capsule Corp compound. The petite girl who had her shoulder length blue hair pulled into ponytail was hunched over a table looking at circuit pathways from a microcontroller with magnification optics. He noted that it was one of the microprocessors from an alien ship they had salvaged on the east coast about three months prior which they had been reverse engineering ever since.

"Hey Bulma I think you might want to have a look at this. She pulled back from the optics and looked at her father who was wearing his usual lab coat, and sandals. His black cat Scratch was perched on his right shoulder.

Bulma took the tablet he was holding, and looked it over as he lit a cigarette. "What is this?" she asked as she looked at orbital information on two objects that were inbound to Earth.

"Since we spotted the first alien ship reentry by pure accident on one of the observational satellites I've had them looking for similar objects for quite a while now. It spotted these two objects mere hours ago."

Bulma looked at the low resolution image which was generated by compiling radar returns. It looked like it was two fuzzy spheres spaced close to one another.

"Are you sure they aren't just meteors?"

"Well I thought that at first, lord knows the system as detected plenty of those coming in, these objects however have been doing some very non meteor like things."

Bulma asked, "Like?"

"Slowing down for one. When it first picked them up they were traveling at ninety three kilometers a second. Now it's closer to thirty kilometers a second which is the same speed that the Earth orbits the sun. The trajectory has changed too. The system says they will probably land near the eastern seaboard in a day or two, however if I was a betting man it would be right where we found the other capsule."

Bulma remembered when they found the capsule, and when they found the body of the probable occupant a few miles away. There had been signs of a fight, and very much like the fights she used to see when she was a teenager back when she travelled with Goku.

Bulma turned her face away from her dad as she remembered the alien they had found looked similar to Goku. He even had a tail! Now there were more aliens coming and they were probably looking for him.

"Bulma are you ok? This is reminding you of your friend isn't it."

Bulma turned back to the older man, and put on a brave face before replying, "I'm ok. We need to check this out. See what's going on."

"Ummm there was a fight at the last one? Is that a good idea? I mean we can watch a satellite feed."

"No I need to go. Maybe we'll learn something from it. I always suspected Goku was an alien. Maybe we can find out more about his people from these aliens."

"Umm Bulma it could be dangerous."

Bulma smiled, "Don't worry dad I won't get too close. Unless they turn out to be friendly. I don't know what happened to the one that died, however I suspect Piccolo was involved. If that is the case they need to be warned."

"Just be careful dear I have a bad feeling about all of this."


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

On the morning of the day the Saiyans were supposed to arrive Daria, Jane and Jake were at Jake's dojo putting some water and snacks in a couple of backpacks. Once they finished they encapsulated them, and put them in their pockets.

"Ok that takes care of the food and water." Jake said before continuing, "You sure they'll land where Raditz ship was?"

Daria looked over, "It's where I would arrive if I was them. Nice show of defiance to whomever killed your comrade. So we'll head there for the day, and wait for them to arrive. Will that scouter see them coming?"

Jake hit a button on the side of the scouter Raditz had worn, "Yep it should spot them before reentry, and give us a heads up."

Daria looked around, "Great. Now all we have to do is find Piccolo…" She stopped when she sensed his suppressed energy at the door. "Or wait for him to find us."

Piccolo not bothering to knock simply opened the door, and walked into the dojo with a stoic expression on his face.

Jake looked over somewhat derisively, "Well looks like Piccolo decided to come after all." Then added somewhat puzzled, " How did you know this was my shop by the way?"

Piccolo smirked, as he replied, "Well A, I can sense your energy, B, It says Jakes Dojo out front, and C, Its not like you three go anywhere else."

Jake frowned while Jane added as she looked at the two Saiyans, "Well he's not wrong."

Piccolo replied, "So are you three ready to go? I'm assuming we're heading to where Raditz landed."

Daria replied, "That we are. We were just leaving to find you."

"Hmp, Like I need to be found."

Jake scowled at Daria, and sarcastically added, "We'll this team up thing is turning out to be a whole lot of fun."

With that all four of them went outside, and quietly flew away to the south.

Vegeta, and Nappa woke from hibernation in high Earth orbit as the two meter in diameter spherical white pods they were riding in descended. Both we're engulfed in red hot plasma as they entered the upper atmosphere which slowed the craft significantly. On the ground near where the crater in which Raditz's capsule had landed two new craters appeared.

Hatches on both craft opened, and out stepped the two Saiyans. One a muscular tall bald man, and the other a shorter muscular man with tall black spikey hair.

The tall bald one asked the shorter one, "So Vegeta where do you think the welcoming committee is? Sure would surprised if they didn't notice our landing here. I mean this place isn't a complete backwater."

Vegeta glared at the horizon, and hit a button on his scouter, "The damned cowards are probably hiding. Oh what's this looks? Looks like some small craft are approaching in the distance and four above average power levels are heading this way from the north. See Nappa I knew they would come to us."

 _""Right to their deaths."_ Vegeta thought as he smiled.

A few minutes later Vegeta watched as two young females, an older male, and a Namekian landed about five meters away. He scanned the arrivals with his scouter, "Well what do we have here? A Saiyan male at five thousand, a Saiyan female also at five thousand, a Namekian at... what do you know five thousand, and a female whatever you are at four thousand. Are you four all this pathetic planet could muster?"

Jane replied confidently, "A female whatever? Listen jerk I'm a Human, and Humans are awesome!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, and Vegeta just replied, "Until I decide otherwise you are just another one of the pests on this planet, and possibly just her pet."

Daria eyed the short spikey haired Saiyan, "So you must be Vegeta 'Prince of all Saiyans'. I thought I recognized your voice from the scouter. You're outnumbered two to one, and we have no grudge against either of you. You can, and should just leave. We won't stop you."

Jake thought to himself, _"Still a bit naive aren't you Daria. Saiyans don't run from a fight."_

Vegeta just laughed, "Oh isn't this just precious. You think I care about being out numbered? Let me tell you girl I've purged plenty of planets all by myself. Murdered every last person on them I did, and you think I care about four to two odds. Raditz was even more pathetic than I thought falling to some waifish girl, and her misfit friends."

Daria frowned, "So much for reason."

Vegeta continued coldly, "Since there isn't that many Saiyans left if you swear loyalty to me on pain of death, I'll be generous, and only beat you all to near death for killing Raditz. Decide wisely after all it's a onetime offer."

Kami's heart skipped a beat, as both he, and King Kai sweated a bit.

Daria replied with a tinge of horror on her face, "And become a monster like you? I think not."

Vegeta smirked, "Unfortunate. Well then looks like that's settled. Nappa kill the rest, but keep the Saiyan girl alive. I'll deal with her myself."

Nappa looked at the sky after spotting a glimmer of light reflecting off of something, "Ugh Vegeta? What's that up there?"

Vegeta looked up to see a flying vehicle with what looked to be a camera pod slung underneath, "It looks like an observer craft of some sort. Ignore it for now. We have more pressing matters."

From her condo in downtown Boston Helen was working at home when the TV she had on for background noise switched to the news. She ignored it until she heard 'Special Report', and 'aliens have landed'. _"This must be some sort of joke."_

She looked up at the screen, and there was a close up of Jake with Daria, her friend, and some green man in a fighting stance against two other men in strange, but familiar armor. Armor she hadn't seen since Jake first landed near the commune she stayed at all those years ago.

Helen just looked on in mild shock, before fear replaced it. "It's finally happened." she muttered as she quickly dialed Quinn's number on her phone.

Quinn sat half bored in a nice restaurant in downtown Boston. It was a nice enough place and all, but her date couldn't talk about anything else than football. Worse of all anytime she tried to talk about any of her fashion or shopping interests she could see his eyes glaze over.

She was almost ecstatic when her cell rang. "Excuse me Mike, but I have to take this."

Quinn answered, and could hear the urgency in her mom's voice, "Quinn I need you to drop whatever you are doing and meet me at the office!"

Quinn did her best I don't wanna whine as an act to let Mike down gently when she inevitably ended this god awful date. "Mom I'm on a date you know?"

"Quinn! This is important! You know that thing that your father always was worried about? Well it is happening apparently. Your father, and Daria are trying to stop it from what I can tell."

Quinn's eyes went wide as she remembered his occasional rants about certain dangers that lurked in space that humanity was oblivious too. Usually brought on when humanity decided to do idiotic things like broadcast transmissions into deep space.

"I'll be right over mom."

She hung up her phone, and looked sadly to Mike, "I'm sorry Mike there's been a family emergency, and I need to meet my mom at her office. Its nearby so I don't need a ride."

He looked pained slightly, "Oh I hope everythings ok. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Uh... Sure." Quinn said as she got up from her seat. She quickly walked outside, and ducked into an alley. She did a quick look around for people before taking to the air, and headed in the direction of her mom's office.

Nappa looked at his four opponents while grinning, "So how do you want to do this? Free for all or tournament style?" When he got no answer he continued, "Scared huh? How about I warm you up with some cybermen?"

As the big man looked away to get something from his pocket Daria looked over at Jane, and Jake giving both a signal with her eyes to attack.

Nappa pulled out a small leather pouch, and looked up just in time to see the auburn haired Saiyan girl phase in front of him. She kicked the bag out of his hand as the raven haired girl blasted it with a bolt. Nappa was just about to punch the girl in front of him when she dropped to one hand and swept his legs out from under him.

The older Saiyan then phased in front of him and kneed him in the stomach before he jumped out of the way as the Namekian phased behind him and blasted him point blank in his back flinging him ten meters forward right towards the ground.

Nappa did a momentary handstand as he flipped to his feet. "Aww you destroyed my cybermen seeds. I guess I'll just have to deal with you myself."

Vegeta smirked as he thought to himself, " _Well so it's going to be this kind of a fight. Least they didn't fall for that tournament style nonsense. It's better for them to gang up since they're weaker. Smart. Not that it's going to help them in any way, but smart none the less."_

Nappa watched as the Saiyan male charged him to which he stepped aside at the last second, and grabbed his arm mid swing. He redirected his foes momentum and slammed him into the ground.

Nappa then immediately fired a blast at the raven haired girls feet causing her to fly up a few meters to dodge. He phased right behind her, and held out his palm to her back.

Before Jane could react there was a burning sensation on her back as she was blasted with enough force to slam her hard into to the ground.

Daria attempted to phase in front of Nappa, however she caught his foot in her stomach as he anticipated this, and spin kicked her twenty meters away into a tree which broke its trunk in half.

Short after Nappa got caught up with a furious exchange of blows from the Namekian before he landed a kick to the green man's side which he followed up with a blast that singed his foe's clothing.

Vegeta looked on as Nappa landed on the ground, and just stood there looking smug as his opponents got back up off the ground. He clapped and said, "Bravo Nappa that was a nice warmup for them, however it might be good to take the kid gloves off. Don't want to be here all day you know. Lotta people to kill yet."

Nappa nodded and began powering up to his maximum.

Daria replied as she was engulfed in a blue aura, "Well I guess we might as well oblige."

Vegeta watched them power up also as his scouter tallied their power levels. " _What? They can hide their power? That's very Interesting._ "

The auburn haired girl, and the raven haired girls power levels leveled off at eight thousand, and five thousand respectively. While the male Saiyan, and the Namekians peaked at around seven thousand each.

" _Hmm they're pretty close to Nappa's maximum. They fight well let's see how that idiot deals with them this time around."_

Nappa grinned as he surveyed his opponents, _"Hmm who to take out first?"_

Nappa didn't have to decide when the older male Saiyan jumped to attack Nappa first, however Nappa blocked the punch, and rammed his first hard into Jakes face breaking his nose. The pain stunned his opponent just long enough for Nappa to follow up with a roundhouse kick into the older Saiyans side which knocked him to the ground.

The Namekian put two fingers from his right arm on his forehead as energy gathered around his fingers, "Shit he's fast. Special beam cannon fire!" He yelled as he pointed his two fingers at Nappa and the corkscrew shaped beam flew out.

Nappa just barely sidestepped the beam, and held out his hand flat toward the Namakian. He fired off his own blast which caught the surprised Namekian unguarded since he apparently didn't leave much ki for defense when he shot his own beam. He screamed out in agony as the blast burned at his green skin.

The two females attacked him with the auburn haired girl taking the lead, she tried to phase in front of him, however she wasn't fast enough, and he was able to track her. She swung at him, and he blocked it while sending a powerful punch to her face hopefully to stun her like he did with her elder. however unfortunately she dodged.

Nappa growled as they traded a flurry of blows with neither really able to hit the other. The girl was fast and after faking him out with a feigned punch to the face she kicked him hard in the chest with one of her heavy black boots which broke his chest armor, and sent him flying towards the raven haired girl.

He managed to stop himself mid air before he was close enough for a melee with her, however while he was gathering his energy she opened up with a rapid fire ki blast barrage which was so intense it was all he could do to dodge the orbs of energy coming at him.

Nappa hated being boxed in plus he was low on energy from the previous attacks, however his rage was building. When the barrage ended he was surrounded by a cloud of black smoke which hid his scratched skin, and battered armor from view. He fueled his power with his rage.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief after her barrage on the big Saiyan. _"Man this guy is tough!"_ She felt her body ache from his previous attacks which burned the clothes, and skin on her back. _"God that is going to sting tomorrow."_

She saw Daria look away momentarily at her father and Piccolo who were both getting back up, however both girls were surprised to feel a surge of ki from the quickly vanishing black smoke around Nappa.

 _"_ _No. How can he be…."_ Jane's thoughts her interrupted as Nappa charged her full bore. In her weak state she fired a couple of weak blasts which he practically teleported around before engaging her in melee. Jane vainly attempted to block as Nappa screamed, and pounded her senseless. With one last punch across her face Jane lost consciousness, and fell ten meters to the ground.

Vegeta laughed as the defenders stood there in shock, "Well now you know Nappa can take quite the beating, and still dish it out." Vegeta then crossed his arms, and gave an evil smirk, "And now to show you the price of failure. Nappa kill the Saiyan girls pet!"

Nappa moved directly over the fallen girl, smiling as he did so, and held his flat toward her, "Sure thing Vegeta."

Daria's face went from one of surprise to rage in an instant at the casualness of Nappa's cheerful response, _"No you will not kill my best friend like she is some pest!"_

Daria yelled out, "Kaio-ken!" and was immediately engulfed in a red aura as her ki skyrocketed.

Vegeta looked on in shock as his scouter beeped then counted up till it leveled off at sixteen thousand, "Sixteen thousand! Shit Nappa look out!"

Nappa dumbfoundly turned just in time to see the auburn haired girl vanish, "Sixteen what?"

Daria reappeared to his left as she plowed into his side with both feet. Nappa spiraled toward the ground, however Daria phased below him, and caught the big Saiyan with a knee to his stomach. He coughed up blood before she laid into him with a vicious flurry of blows that he couldn't counter before finally round housing him away with her right leg.

The big man flew into a small hill with enough force to leave a crater as she held out her right hand palm up to him, and grabbed her right forearm with her left hand to stabilize it. It was her father's signature attack.

Daria angrily snarled down to Nappa with vengeance in her eyes, "I didn't believe initially that you could be so cold hearted to just kill everyone on a planet like they were just mere pest till I saw what I just saw. If you want to think might makes right, then be my guest. "

Daria's crimson aura flared as she let loose a beam with more power than she ever had before.

Nappa just had time to look up at her as her beam crimson beam slammed into him. A second later he was vaporized along with the rest of the ground behind him in a huge explosion.

Vegeta gasped at the sight with shock as Daria landed near Jane to help her up, _"How the hell did this happen? I've never seen a female Saiyan this powerful before, stronger than Nappa even, and he was one of my royal guard! One of the strongest Saiyans ever to live!"_

Vegeta scowled at the four fighters as he made a fist with his right hand at them. "You will pay for that you wretches! Nappa was part of my royal guard! He might have been a bit thick, however he was better than any of you low class trash! I'll teach you what happens when you lay hands on your betters."

Jane muttered out to Daria, "Man with talk like that he's definitely a blue blood.

Daria grumbled out as the rage and the Kaioken faded, "Though his definition of 'betters' is a definitely a bit of a stretch."

Jake rolled his eyes at the prince, "You're already going to kill us. What more can you do? Kill us more? Plus it is amazing how you still think yourself our 'betters' even though you are just a slave to Lord Frieza."

Vegeta scowled at the older Saiyan before grinning "Oh have no doubt you will meet death, however it won't be quick. For killing Nappa I'll make sure you see your friends, and family suffer plenty before they meet their end." He nodded toward Daria.

Jake's eyes went wide, "You sick bastard!" he yelled as he powered up, and charged Vegeta who just stood there.

The older Saiyan let loose a furious attack of punches, and kicks at the short prince. Which infuriatingly for him the prince expertly dodged or blocked everything he threw at him. _"Dammit this guy is fast!"_

Vegeta continued to toy with Jake for a few more moments before grabbing both his arms to stop his the older Saiyans pointless thrashing.

"Looks like your form isn't that bad. For a coward who fled his own people in their darkest hour!" Vegeta spat at him before he kneed him in the stomach which stunned Jake.

Vegeta then raised both hands clenched together as one fist over Jake's doubled over self when suddenly he took a beam to his right side which knocked him away.

Once Vegeta stabilized from his tumbling through the air he glared at the source which turned out to be the Namekian. _"These people are getting to be infuriating with this pointless last stand crap!"_

Vegeta scoffed as the Namekian joined the older Saiyan in the air as he recovered, "Well looks like the Namekian isn't out of the game after all. I was worried you wouldn't be any fun after Nappa mopped the floor with you. So do you two think you have what it takes to take me down?"

Piccolo grumbled out, "Yes, and the names Piccolo." To which Jake added, "And my name is Jake."

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he pointed at Jake, "Worthless traitor who doesn't use his proper name." He then pointed to Piccolo, "And a pathetic slugman. There now that we have names sorted out, who wants to die first?"

Piccolo, and Jake glanced an annoyed look at each other before they charged the shorter man who added, "Oh you both want to die. Well if you insist."

Daria watched as all three warriors fought furiously in the air, however she quickly realized her dad and Piccolo didn't stand a chance at their level. "Jane we're going to need to jump in. Are you up too it."

Jane though hurt smiled, "Yeah I think I've just gotten my second wind."

Both girls aura's flared, as they powered up.

Jake took the lead, and attacked Vegeta with a feigned kick before throwing a couple of powerful punches which Vegeta dodged then kicked Jake away from him. Piccolo attacked from behind, and had a furious exchange with the Prince before Vegeta got the upper hand by knocking him away with a hard punch to the face.

Jake fired a bolt that Vegeta dodged which lined him up for a roundhouse kick into his side from the older Saiyan. Then Piccolo connected with a few strong blows on the semi stunned Saiyan before Vegeta knocked them both away with a ki burst from his body.

Vegeta then phased in front of the Namekian, and began to ruthlessly pound him as he growled out, "Your cheap tricks won't…."

Which before he could finish Jake lit him up with a ki blast that knocked him away from Piccolo.

 _"_ _Man it feels weird helping Piccolo."_

Vegeta yelled out, "Fine you want to play rough? Then we'll…."

He was cut off as both Piccolo, and Jake let loose beams that hit Vegeta on his front and back pinning him. Both fighters pumped as much energy as they dared in the hopes of at least hurting the angry prince. The inevitable explosion was spectacular.

Both warriors panted for air at the exertion while Jake thought, " _Damn that was most of my ki I just threw at him. Let's see him talk big after that."_

Jake watched the smoke cleared, and to his horror a hurt evil smirking wide eyed Vegeta with scorch marks and tears in his blue body suit phased in front of him shouting, "Surprise traitor!" Vegeta then kicked Jake's right arm with enough force to shatter his humerus.

Jake screamed in pain as he struggled to stay focused enough to stay aloft.

Vegeta held a flat hand to the older Saiyans face and added, "Oh I loved the looks on your faces!" as he blasted Jake point blank which knocked him to the ground. He turned to charge Piccolo and continued, "That look of relief where you thought for a second that you had actually managed to kill me. Ha!"

Vegeta, with a blue aura flaring, charged Piccolo who tried to dodge, and failed. With the force of the charge Vegeta rammed his right arm through the spent Namekians chest. "Oh look at that. I've gotten slugman goo on my arm. I hope I didn't injure anything important." He laughed as he pulled his arm out as Piccolo fell to the ground dead.

Up on the Look Out Kami grabbed his chest, and went down to one knee. _"No there too much left to do!"_

Mr Popo quickly ran to his side, "Kami! You can't die the Dragonballs will disappear!"

Kami managed to spit out as he was dying, "Don't worry Mr Popo… my people…. come from a planet called… Namek. You can use... the Dragonballs there… to bring us back."

Before Mr Popo could do anything else Kami fell to the ground, and faded away.

King Kai watched the events unfolding, and thought, _"Oh no this is bad! Even with the Kaioken Daria doesn't match his power."_

Daria, and Jane both glared at the evil Prince as they shot into the air after him.

Vegeta looked down at them both and noticed his scouter only read eight thousand for the Saiyan girl.

 _"_ _Interesting, where did her power go? Is she hiding it again?"_

Daria opened up with a kick to the Saiyans side which he blocked, and slugged her on the side of her face with speed Daria hadn't seen before.

Daria could sense his immense ki as she thought while attacking, _"Damn I wish the Kaioken wasn't such a double edged sword, I sure could use the extra ki right now, however I'm not sure if my body can take it for more than a few seconds at a time."_

Jane tried attacking from behind however the Saiyan anticipated it, and spun around kicking the girl in the side knocking her away from him.

Daria staggered back as Vegeta furiously attacked her which took her all to barely dodge as he yelled, "What's the matter bitch? Where is all that power that you had? Did you blow your wad already? Tell me did you really think that you, and your pathetic pet human could kill me? The Prince of all Saiyans!"

As if to emphasize his point he kneed Daria in the stomach before punching her away from him. He then turned to Jane as she recovered, and as she started firing ki bolt after ki bolt at him filling the sky with them.

Vegeta simply phased away from any bolt that was going to hit him as he charged the women.

"Stop trying to hit me, and HIT ME!" Vegeta yelled as he took a swing at Jane which she blocked before throwing a punch of her own.

Both fighter fought furiously, however Jane was having trouble keeping up with the Saiyans speed. _"Shit he's so fast."_

"Hmph, what a waste of time you both are! And here I thought that Saiyan girl might've been a challenge! " Vegeta snarled as he phased behind Jane, and elbowed her in the back before kicking her toward the ground. Vegeta then fired a ki bolt after her, however Jane hit the ground inverted hands first and pushed herself back into the air before the bolt hit the ground a second later.

Jane tired from the fight grinned at the short Saiyan and yelled, "Is that all you have spikey?"

Vegeta's angry reply was cut off when Daria phased above him, "Surprise!" and immediately kicked him hard in the back knocking him towards the ground twenty meters below. The Saiyan slammed into the ground hard, and barely managed to sit up before Jane, and Daria released a vicious barrage of ki blasts from two different locations at him.

Sure that they had at least hurt him they landed ten meters away while a skuffed up Vegeta stood back up.

Jane said with surprise as she sensed his ki return to around half of his maximum despite his somewhat battered appearance, "How can he take this kind of punishment?"

"We just need to wear him down Jane he's already pretty roughed up, and weakened."

Jane replied, "What about that awesome power you had? Can you use that again?"

Daria sighed, "The kaioken is pretty hard on the body. If I use it for too long or too much I could literally explode."

"What you don't wanna go out with a bang?"

"After you Jane. Anyway let's try hitting him from both sides again I don't think he can manage one hundred percent power anymore from what I can sense."

"Senzu bean?" Jane asked.

"Lets try to weaken him a bit more then we can each eat one, and finish him."

Vegeta finished powering up, and looked on at the two girls with an angry glare as they stood a short distance away talking lowly to each other. "What the hell are you two doing over there? Strategizing? Ha! What a joke. You might as well give up! Your Namekians dead, your traitor father's half dead, and neither of you can match my power."

Daria cocked her head to the side slightly, and replied, "You're the one looking worse for wear."

Jane smirked confidently, "Well if you're going to kill us anyway we might as well make it hard."

Vegeta crossed his arms, and did his best smug royal talking down to the lay people pose. "It's commendable that you are putting up this much resistance, it's all for naught of course, but commendable all the same. Though tell me why fight for this pathetic planet when you could have joined me?"

Daria replied with all seriousness, "Pizza. Pizza is what we're fighting to protect."

Vegeta thought hard for a moment on the strange word before speaking, "Pizza? What hell is pizza? Is that some precious sacred rock or something?"

Jane replied, "It's only the most awesome food on this planet."

Vegeta glared at them, _"They dare mock me?!"_ "How dare you mock me! Do you weakling fools think this is just a game? That if you best me that I'll just go away? We'll if you don't think I'm serious how about a demonstration."

Vegeta pointed his index finger toward the ground while the two girls looked at him puzzled. He then phased to just behind Jake as he laid on the ground trying to shield his broken arm. Jake looked up in shock, "What the...?"

The instant that Daria leaped from the ground into the air to charge him Vegeta fired a thin beam right through Jake's chest while yelling, "Time's up traitor!"

Jake with a look of rage on his face slumped to the ground before he cough and then went limp.

Helen gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. She turned away from the screen as Quinn who was sitting next to her gasped, and weakly said, "Oh no Daddy."

Helen tried to maintain composure, and fight back her tears. True Jake had been interesting to live with, and it was also true that she divorced him ultimately but he never hurt her or any of the girls, she never stopped caring for the man who wandered into the commune she stayed at on that fateful night all those years ago.

 _"_ _Jake you stayed true, and didn't waver as you tried to defend us till the end. Just like you said you would."_

Daria enraged furiously yelled out, "No!" mid charge as Vegeta smirked, and brought his hand up palm up at her. "Oh what is this? Did I kill somebody you liked?"

At a distance of ten meters her eyes went wide as Vegeta yelled, "Galick Gun Fire!" A huge blue beam erupted from his hand, and before she could dodge, it engulfed her.

Daria's skin felt like she was on fire as she struggled to shield herself with her ki against the tsunami of energy pouring over her. It was nearly overwhelming, however Vegeta must've used a lot of energy to overcome her father's ki as the energy didn't just kill her outright.

Once the beam faded Daria fell to the ground in front of Vegeta her ki nearly completely spent from shielding herself.

Vegeta noted that her power level was barely holding on at around fifty, as he tried to restore his before the other girl vainly tried attacking him.

Jane leaped into the air, and charged the arrogant spikey haired prince, _"Those attacks must drained him. Now's my chance."_

Vegeta just stood there as the human girl charged him as he spoke to Daria's prone form, "Oh look at this. Your pet is trying to avenge you. How sweet."

Vegeta held his hand out to the approaching Jane just like she figured he would. Right before he fired she vanished and appeared to his left trying to get the drop on him. Jane swung her leg toward his head and was very surprised to see him block it with his left arm. _"Damn I wasn't fast enough."_

Vegeta smirked at the surprised girl since he was able to track her while she phased, _"This weakling isn't worth my time."_

He immediately followed up with a flurry of blows that Jane tried to block, however Vegeta was just too fast, and skilled for her. With a final punch to her stomach the raven haired girl fell to the ground spitting up blood.

Vegeta towered over the fallen human, and cupped his right hand toward her as a ball of blue energy appeared in it, "Well I would say it was a good fight, but it wasn't. So goodbye now."

Before he could finish off Jane his scouter beeped as it detected a high power level behind him. _"The hell?"_

He turned around as it leveled off at eleven thousand. Vegeta was shocked to see the source of the energy was the Saiyan girl who, other than her burned, and torn clothes, appeared to be completely healed " _Her max power level increased, she must've been healed somehow. But how?_ ",

He then angrily shouted at her,"The hell is going on here? You were practically dead mere moments ago."

Daria smirked at Vegeta's confusion, _"He's pretty beat up, and low on ki. I'm actually stronger than him right now. Good thing Saiyans gain power from being healed from near death. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance now."_

Vegeta saw the auburn haired girl take out a bean or pill shaped object from a small pouch. _"What the hell is that? Is that what healed her? If so…"_ She then shouted over to the raven haired girl who looked up The Saiyan girl then threw the bean toward her human pet.

 _"_ _Oh no you don't!"_ Vegeta thought as he phased in the path of the bean, and quickly snatched it up.

Daria thought _"Oh shit! I didn't think he still had it in him. Oh this is bad. Don't eat it, don't eat it!"_

Vegeta looked closely at the bean like object that the Saiyan girl tried throwing to her human pet. "Well what do we have here? Magic bean of some sort? Well can't hurt to try new things."

Vegeta ate the bean, and immediately felt a huge rush as his power returned to maximum. He started laughing when he looked down and saw his wounds vansh, "Oh this is just great! Well done Saiyan girl. Now where was I? Oh I remember now I was just going to finish off your pet human." Vegeta started to hold out his hand flat toward Jane, who by now managed to stand, a few meters from him.

Daria thought in an instant. _"Oh shit he's completely healed, and going to kill Jane! First father now my best friend! I have to kill him now! I can't let him survive to try again!"_

Daria quickly succumbed to the rage that engulfed her, and shouted, "This ends now Vegeta! Kai…. O….ken!" Power flooded her body as the Kaiken double her ki. Daria then focused virtually all of it into a ball in her hands to release as a crimson beam toward Vegeta.

The rational part of her brain protested this, however the rage she felt at the thought of her losing her father, and Jane drowned out any other concerns of personal safety.

Vegeta heard the Saiyan girl yell, and was about to make a comeback when his scouter started counting up again before erroring out at its limit of power level twenty thousand. Shocked he raised his hand toward the auburn girl, _"Above twenty thousand! How the hell does she do that! Wait is she going to blast me with a beam of that power? At this range? That's insane!"_

Both Daria, and Vegeta fired beams at each other which collided in between them. Both feeling the resistance of the struggle they poured more and more energy into their beam to overcome the other. A ball of energy began to build up at the point where both beams met growing larger every second.

Jane could feel the immense unstable power , and knowing how much damage even tiny amount of ki can do she immediately started to run away the best that she could. _"Shit that's too much power! What are they trying to do kill each other, and everyone else!"_

Vegeta noticed the ground start to break apart under the point which both beams struggled against each other. Being the experienced fighter he is, knew that this wasn't a good situation. At a mere ten meters from the girl, and being on the ground, they were too close for this sort of thing. The ball of energy that builds up between the beams is always unstable, and always explodes violently. Unfortunately he couldn't get clear if he wanted too, he would take her beam at full force.

 _"_ _Damn girl must be a stupid. If she doesn't run out of energy soon so that the pressure is released she is going to get us both killed when this thing explodes! Grr I should tell her as much"_

Vegeta shouted to his opponent, "What the fuck are you trying to do woman? Get us both killed?"

Daria's laser like focus on the task broke when Vegeta yelled, she replied, "What are you talking about? It's not my fault you came here, and can't take the heat!"

Vegeta enraged by it all just replied, "Fine you want to end this here than we'll end it! See you in hell Saiyan girl!"

 _"_ _Wait, what is he talking about?"_ Daria thought as the ball at the center of the energy clash began to dig into the ground which was enough to make it lose cohesiveness, and release all of its pent up energy.

Helen watch in horror on TV as her daughter, and the alien were overtaken by a huge explosion that resembled a nuke going off. The helicopter was engulfed too plunging the screen into static.

 _"_ _Not Daria too!"_

The blast rocketed out, engulfing, and throwing both fighters like leaves in the wind. Daria screamed as the blast burned away at her as she slammed into the ground half a kilometer away which knocked her unconscious. Her clothes were mostly burned away from the blast, and her body was covered in first, and second degree burns.

Jane fared better since she was farther away when the blast went off, though she was still thrown a good distance away, and was knocked out by the hard landing.

Vegeta's Saiyan armor ablated away as designed to protecting his upper torso. The rest of him was pretty scorched.

He was knocked out momentarily, and came out of it disoriented, _"God this hurts. Wait a minute this isn't hell. Am I actually still alive?"_

He groaned in pain as he managed to stand up a few minutes afterward though he was drained, and could barely walk.

He started slowly stumbling to his capsule with a tired rage on his face as tiny streams of blood ran down it from various cuts he had. _"You know what? I think I'm fucking done here! Fuck this planet, and I hope you rot in hell Saiyan girl. There's no way you could have survived that."_

Once Vegeta arrived at the crater holding his capsule he carefully slid down to it, and weakly got inside. He put on the emergency respirator, and quickly fell asleep as the capsule rocketed away.

Jane regained consciousness, and weakly stood up from where she had been thrown by the explosion. She ached all over, and was covered in bruises, and scrapes.

The battered girl immediately searched for Daria's ki which she managed to find, however it was very weak. Jane followed it and came upon, an unconscious, badly burned, and mostly nude Daria.

She bent down to check on her best friend. Jane almost cried out in joy when she felt her weak heartbeat. "Thank god you survived that explosion. I have to find you help somehow."

Just as she was trying to summon the energy to try to fly she heard the roaring noise. She looked over to the west, and saw a small VTOL cargo jet landing one hundred meters away. Her eyes opened wide at the words Capsule Corp on the sides.

 _"_ _I hope I made it in time. That blast was something else."_ Bulma thought as she grabbed a first aid kit, before she jumped out of the jet, and ran to the two girls. When she got close she said to Jane, "Are you two ok? Oh my god she looks bad, is she even alive?" Bulma tried to keep her voice from shaking once she saw the hurt girl with a tail. She shuddered at the memories it brought up.

Jane shook the shock from seeing "The" Bulma Briefs in front of her, and replied, "Ugh yeah she's breathing weakly, and has a heartbeat. Though she needs a doctor, but I don't think I can just take her to a hospital…"

Bulma held out her hand to cut Jane off. "I know what you mean. I saw the fight on TV on the way over, and she's got that tail. Just like a friend of mine did a long time ago."

Bulma looked away for a second then back to Jane as she continued, "Capsule Corp has a medical wing on campus. The doctors answer to me, and won't disclose what they do or see. You can trust me. What's your name?"

"It's Jane, and this is Daria. Why are you doing this by the way?"

Bulma replied as she pulled out a thermal blanket from the first aid kit and covered Daria. "When I was younger I used to travel with someone just like your friend here. It's a long story, however I could tell you guys were trying to stop something horrible so I wanted to help."

Bulma helped Jane carry the unconscious girl to the VTOL jet. Once Daria was secure on a stretcher in the back Jane sat in the co pilot seat while Bulma took off, and started flying back to Capsule Corp.

"Who were the other two fighters with you?"

Jane looked to the floor, "Piccolo was the green man, and the other one was her father Jake."

Bulma's eyes softened a bit, "Oh dear that poor girl." Before they brightened, "Well don't worry about Jake we can just wish him back with the Dragonballs!"

Jane perked up, "You know about the Dragonballs?"

"Of course I tracked them all down when I was a teenager."

Jane looked down again, "Oh wait Piccolo's dead.."

Bulma got visibly mad at the mention of the Namekian, "Good! That vile monster deserves it for what he did to my friends!"

"No you don't understand. Piccolo, and Kami were linked. Once Piccolo died then Kami died to, and since Kami created the Dragonballs well, they're gone now."

Bulma hit the dash with her fist, "Linked? So the Dragonballs are…. Dammit!"

Jane thought for a moment, "After you get Daria help maybe we can talk to Mr. Popo he's Kami's… assistant if that's the word for it."

Bulma seemed relieved as she added, "Good idea. Been awhile since i've been to the Look Out. Maybe he will have some idea's on what we can do."

Jane was surprised that Bulma the rich daughter of a CEO knew what she did about things in their lives, she did however nod in agreement.

The rest of the flight was uneventful as the plane's soothing vibration, and Jane's exhaustion overcame her putting her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

Near the Check-in Station, Otherworld.

The last thing Jake remembered was excrutiating pain in his chest, and then the ground coming up to hit him. Then blackness, and then here he was standing on a stone path surrounded by clouds. _"What the….?"_ he thought as he looked around.

Once he saw Piccolo standing with his arms crossed to his left he groaned.

Piccolo just smirked, and replied. "Took you long enough."

Jake huffed then bit back a retort when he noticed that the Namekian had a golden halo over his head. He then looked around at the endless clouds surrounding the both of them, then noticed the stone path which seemed to go on a ways to a group of asian looking buildings, "What is this place? I thought I was dead?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Of course we're dead no thanks to Vegeta."

Jake's expression darkened as he remembered the fight, "I can't believe the way that arrogant prick just toyed with us." Then as he remembered Daria, and Jane were more than likely still fighting at the moment changed to a look of concern, "I wonder how the girls are doing?"

"Hopefully better than we are." Piccolo grumbled then added, "Might not hurt to hang around here and see if they show."

Jake noticed ahead of them were a long string of small white clouds which appeared to be in a line to the buildings ahead. "Are those souls?"

Piccolo glanced over, and replied "Yeah they must be unremarkable as they didn't retain their bodies like we did."

"How do you know all of this?" Jake asked.

"How do you not?" Piccolo retorted

"Well it's not my fault the Earthlings have no knowledge of the afterlife. They have more religions than you can count."

"And yet you insist of living among them."

"Beats living in the middle of nowhere."

"At least the middle of nowhere is peaceful, unlike your city."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Hmpf, Lawndale wishes it was a city."

Piccolo's retort was cut off when a short blue person wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with two small horns growing out of his forehead asked, "Excuse me you two need to get in line."

Jake was taken aback at the sight due to his distracting argument with Piccolo and gave a surprised shout, "Woah is that a demon!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he replied, "No it's worse than a demon, he's one of King Yemma's bureaucrats."

"King Yemma? Who the hell is that?"

The blue man gave an annoyed look as he replied, "He rules the ogres of otherworld, and judges souls. Now get in line we don't have all day."

Piccolo smirked as he added, "Just all eternity."

The blue man pinched the bridge of his nose as he exasperated, "Why do I even bother." as the two warriors took their place in the long line.

Hours later both warriors entered the check in station, an asian styled mansion, where King Yema judged souls. Jake immediately noticed that everything inside seemed to be giant sized, and curiously enough had the aesthetics of a middle level managers office. In the center of which was King Yema, a colossal sized giant in a blue business suit with black hair, and beard, who sat at a simple desk which stood four times higher than Jake stood tall.

Jake muttered to Piccolo, "Wow this isn't what I expected at all. This looks less heavenly and more like a DMV."

Piccolo glanced over before replying, "No sure what a DMV is, but yes this isn't what I expected either."

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything important, however I do need to determine your eternal fate's." King Yema bellowed to the two warriors with annoyance.

Piccolo taken aback at offending King Yema just froze with a shocked look on his face, while Jake panicked, and stammered out, "Uh sorry your kingship uh sir…"

"Hmpf." King Yema grunted before he continued, "Well since you are both are here might as well judge you together. So we have a Namekian self styled "Demon King" who's been menacing Earth for decades, and a self exiled Saiyan warrior with the blood of thousands on his hands who's been playing family man for the last twenty years in relative peace."

Jake feeling like he's got a leg up on Piccolo gave him a smug look until King Yema noticed, and continued, "Who also routinely jokes about conquering the planet Earth, AND encourages his daughter that murdering people is an acceptable form of conflict resolution."

Jakes smug look quickly faded as Piccolo smirked back at him.

The giant man glared at them both while practically yelling, "You are both irredeemable monsters who deserve nothing more than eternal punishment for your actions!" Which caused both warriors to take a step back before they revert to their well honed defense mechanism of crossing their arms and glaring at their advisory in proud defiance.

King Yema then leaned back into his chair, "However their is the fact that you both put aside your rivalry for the purpose of saving said planet's inhabitants from extermination with no regard for your own lives. A fact that King Kai happened to notice. Therefore at his insistence I will allow you the choice of traveling to his planet via snake way for training or... eternal punishment."

Piccolo replied, "Gee that's a hard one, the former." To which Jake added, "Yep same here."

King Yema glared harder at them then muttered to no one in particular, "The arrogance of it all. By Kami King Kai if I come to regret this you're the one who's going to Hell when you die."

Then louder to the two warriors, "Get out of my sight!"

Later after another ogre bureaucrat lead the two out to the entrance to snake way, which literally looked like a giant snake made of green stone with a path on its back that stretched off above the yellow clouds out as far as the eye could see.

"Wow how long is this thing? " Jake asked the ogre.

"Its one hundred thousand kilometers long. It'll take you months if not years to walk across it, only King Yema has managed it."

"He walked across it?" Piccolo replied incredulously. "Who would actually walk one hundred thousand kilometers?"

"I know right!" Jake added before turning back toward the ogre, "So are you any good at math?"

"Ugh yeah I it's part of my job." The ogre replied confidently.

"Ok so if one were to fly at three hundred kilometers an hour over snake way how long would that take?"

The ogre looked up as he tried to estimate that, "Well uh it's not that long if you fly and that's awful fast…."

Jake cut off his train of thought as he said a quick "See ya." Then rocketed off at top speed leaving behind a trail of blue ki which streaked off into the distance.

"Woah! He's fast!"

Piccolo smiled, and added, "Yeah the short answer is not very long." Before he rocketed off to follow.

The ogre just looked on in amazement, "Oh man King Yema's not going to be happy that they made it quicker than he did."

The White House, Washington DC.

President Sutherland sat half stunned as his military advisers finished the presentation on the apparent alien visitation that occurred two days ago. The Air Force had tracked the descent of the two spacecraft once they showed up on NORAD's air defence radars whose range stretched out half way to the moon.

Originally their purpose was to look for missiles from the Soviet Union however they also were quite up to the task of tracking space debris, and meteoroids. Once it was determined that the objects were slowing, and that they intended to softland Sutherland immediately dispatched a diplomatic team to meet up with whatever emerged. After all this would have been a monumental moment in Human history.

Conventional wisdom indicated that any extraterrestrial species who were more advanced would more than likely be peaceful. After all it didn't make sense to travel the enormous distance between stars just to conquer a planet. Especially when the same resources could be had for free in the asteroid belt. However his diplomatic ground team turned out to be too slow to make it to the arrival of the ship, however the FBI and the Air Force were not.

Luckily for them a couple of FBI agents had been monitoring a suspected drug dealer with laser audio sensing equipment at a hidden pot farm nearby. They immediately relocated to where the ships were expected to land, and set up in a secluded location. They lazed the window on one of the pods after the occupants left it. Sound wave bouncing off the glass caused it to vibrate slightly which the laser was able to pick up. The agents managed to record pretty much the entire exchange between the alien, and the apparent group of aliens who showed up to greet them. All the while under the watchful eye of a Predator drone which orbited at 30,000 feet.

To the horror of everybody involved, conventional wisdom turned out to be wrong. Earth was supposed to have been purged of life and sold decades ago, but for some reason this didn't happen much to everybody's relief. Though it begged the question as to why the Earth had been spared perhaps they would never know for sure. The fact that two individuals were sent to accomplish this was ludicrous to Sutherland, until he saw the footage of the fight if it could be even called that. The fight had been something straight out of comic books or movies, super powered beings clashed in a titanic battle which left the landscape a scorched cratered mess.

Engineers had burned the midnight oil to determine the energy output of the various physical, and energy attacks, not to mention the craters left behind. Much to the engineers surprise the results were terrifying to behold. The combatants involved could easily shrug off humanities strongest weapons. The explosion at the end had the yield of a decent sized nuclear weapon which thankfully didn't leave any radioactivity. As it stood there was no way the military could deal with this threat. Not without laying waste to the country that is.

Sutherland had been torn on the whole incident. On the one hand he was grateful the invasion was stopped by an apparently friendly group. Or at least a group who didn't want the planet decimated. The words of the leader, Vegeta he thought that's what the aliens name was, stuck in his mind, [i]"I've purged plenty of planets all by myself. Murdered every last person on them."[/i]

Luckily for Sutherland it didn't take long for General Buck Conroy to show up with group of high ranking officers wanting to show him some information they had. To Sutherland's amazement they hadn't been completely in the dark about this threat. They had detected two similar pods decent at different times decades ago during the mid 70's, and another in 1980. The military never noticed any occupants, but rumors of powerful fighters began to spread. Fighters with unbelievable strength.

Most of these rumors led no where, however the US military determined the downfall of the Red Ribbon army, a paramilitary organization with criminal ties, was due to single unique individual. Most of the information at the time was second hand, however a few video clips of this boy with a tail firing energy blasts from his hands did emerge. Though nothing has been heard of this individual since his death by a green skinned man who looked like the man in the drone footage.

General Conroy finished his presentation with information about a possible countermeasure being developed by a scientist named Dr. Gero who was formerly affiliated with the Red Ribbon army. A fact which troubled Southerland however he had little choice in the matter. More invaders could already be on their way, or their so called "savors" could turn on them. The lives of billions fell on him to make the right decision, and a decision to protect them was the only moral course of action.

Sutherland stood and addressed the General and his aids, "You will have your funding General. We need a deterrent against this kind of threat."

Conroy smiled, "Of course sir. I'll get my people started immediately."

Capsule Corp, Anaheim California

Slowly but surely Daria regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed had been the fact that she felt sore all over her body, however she also appeared to be lying in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes which ached against the light in the room. Gradually they focused on her surroundings, luckily for her Saiyans rarely needed eye correction, and she saw that she was in a hospital bed.

She initially felt a wave a panic before she realised she wasn't restrained in anyway, not that restraints would hold her, this of course caused a heartrate monitor to beep more quickly. She slowly sat up, and looked at the red skin on her left arm which had an IV stuck in it.

Daria lifted her blanket a bit and looked at the typical hospital gown they had put her in. She dropped the blanket on herself as the door opened as a grey haired man in a lab coat walked in. Curiously he had a small black cat perched on his shoulder, had black framed glasses, and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Daria noted the ventilation system worked a little harder to draw the smoke away. _"This isn't what I expected at all."_ She thought before asking, "Um, should you be smoking in here? This is a hospital right, and hopefully not some secret government lab?"

The man chuckled, "Oh it's fine I engineered the ventilation system myself. One could light a good sized fire in here, and not suffer from smoke inhalation. The name is Dr. Briefs by the way, and I do hope you are comfortable Ms. Morgendorffer. You were a little worse for wear when my daughter brought you and your friend here."

"Um yeah fine." Daria replied even though she was slightly confused. Then after a few moments her groggy mind remember that Dr. Briefs just so happened be the genius founder of Capsule Corp one of the largest corporations on the planet. His daughter was none other than Bulma Briefs whom was as smart if not smarter than him.

Of course given her state the first thing she blurted out was, "I must be in California."

"That you are my dear, Anaheim specifically. Bulma has a soft spot for you lone adventurers. You remind her of a friend she had years back. Though it's the least we can do given the fact you four saved our bacon more than likely from those aliens."

Daria thought to herself, [i]"Well I guess I'm not a prisoner then. In that case I guess blowing the place up and escaping is out of the question as it would be a bit rude.[/i]

Memories from the fight came to the surface of Daria's mind, and she asked. "Did I finish off Vegeta? I don't remember anything after the explosion."

Dr. Briefs replied absentmindedly, "Yeah explosions do have that effect on short term memories. Oh no I'm afraid he made it back to his ship, watched him leave the planet myself."

"Dammit." Daria growled, " It'll only be a matter of time before he comes back for revenge."

Before Dr. Briefs could say anything the woman pulled her covers off of her and started to get out of bed till she remembered her lack of clothes, and immediately threw them back over her bare legs. Needless to say Dr. Briefs turned very quickly to face the wall away from her. "Uh are you sure leaving so soon is a good idea with your injuries?"

Daria replied with a red face, "Pants, I require pants."

Dr. Briefs replied as he hastily left, "Of course my dear.. Uh… I'll be right back."

Later Jane walked in with a mischievous smile on her face. She wore her black boots, but had blue pants on with a black shirt covered by a blue Capsule Corp jacket. "So the maiden has awoken."

Daria groaned as Jane laid out similar clothes for her red faced friend.

"So Dr. Briefs looked a little high strung when he came to get me, and believe me when I say that isn't his typical aura from what I've noticed over the last few days. So what did you do?" Jane inquired.

Daria just mumbled quietly "Hmmm I forgot I was wearing just this stupid gown."

Jane laughed, "Oh so you flashed the good Dr. Well that's one way to land a genius billionare. But you do know he's married right?"

"Very funny Lane, I'm only completely embarrassed enough as it is. But that's not our current problem."

"Oh don't worry Daria you should see his trophy wife, he likes them young it seems. You'll have no problem being the next Mrs. Briefs. Though you would be younger than Bulma so that might be weird. Think she'll hate you forever?"

Daria held out her right hand at Jane as she glared, "You know what? I don't need that bridesmaids dress to bury you in if there's nothing left to bury."

Jane chuckled, "Ok amiga I'll leave you alone. I'll just be right outside while you change."

Daria just groaned for a moment, _"Knowing her she'll never let me forget this."_

Daria felt as if she had been walking through the labyrinth of the Capsule Corp campus for miles before she finally reached the kitchen of the Briefs house. _"I swear this place must take up a couple of city blocks. I'm surprised Jane didn't get lost on the way."_

Daria had read alittle about the Brief family in the past, and knew that they were very brilliant and eccentric, however she didn't expect the scale of the campus in which they lived. Most of the super rich lived in simple mansions, not a campus which included medical facilities, and an industrial wing. Then again the Briefs are not your typical wealthy business family.

Once both girls arrived they were greeted by all three members of the Brief's family who were sitting around a table with a rather large amount of food on it. Bulma was the first to speak, "Well since you are awake we thought you might be hungry, and if you're anything like Goku was then hopefully this will be enough.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs got up as they entered. "We'll leave you three alone. I have some work to attend too anyway. Nice meeting you all." Mrs. Briefs added as they left, "If you need anything at all just holler."

Daria smiled slightly and sat down. She hadn't realised how hungry she was since waking up, after all she'd been out for days. "Thank you. Normally me and my father try not to go overboard to keep cost down, however after intense fights we do both tend to binge."

After getting a plate full of food she asked Jane, "Goku, was that the name of the Saiyan Raditz was looking for?"

Jane snip her soda and nodded, "Yeah it was, while you were out I filled Bulma in on everything since she seemed to be already familiar people of our abilities."

Daria raised an eyebrow at that and looked over to Bulma, "Oh?"

Bulma sighed, "I met Goku while I was looking for the Dragonballs as a young teen. He was one of the nicest most pure people I've ever met. He had a tail like yours and was an amazing fighter, he even took down the Red Ribbon army single handedly not to mention various monsters and bandits."

Daria was surprised she knew from her father that Saiyans were sent to other planets as children to conquer them as they were aggressive by nature. The thought of a selfless kind hearted Saiyan wasn't what she expected.

"That's surprising my father said young Saiyans are usually quite aggressive, violent, and were used to conquer weak planets."

Jane smirked as she tried to imagine a wild rampaging baby Daria, but kept imagining her reading, and eating pizza. _"Maybe if somebody tried to take the book away."_ she thought while chewing.

Bulma looked up as if in thought then added, "Well according to him he was kinda like that until he fell and hit his head as a baby then he changed."

"I see." Daria replied, as she continued, "I'm sorry to ask, but what happened to him in the end?"

Bulma's expression darkened, "There was a martial arts tournament where he and some of his friends that we travelled with participated. Piccolo entered the tournament and killed them all out of revenge for Goku defeating him his father in battle. He said he was going to rule the world, but I never saw him again after he left."

Daria tried to be sympathetic, "I'm sorry for your loss. Piccolo killed Jane a few months ago so we're not exactly on friendly terms with him. I suspect my father kept his world dominating tendencies in check over the years. Me and Jane were on our way to kill him once and for all when Raditz showed up, and ruined everything."

Jane sighed, "And now without Piccolo Kami is gone, and with him the Dragonballs. Now what are we going to do."

"I don't know Jane." Daria replied sadly at the thought of her father being gone permanently.

Just then all three girls heard a voice in their collective heads, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I just wanted to inform you that Mr. Popo is on his way."

"Who the hell was that?!" Bulma replied in shock hoping the other two heard the voice.

"King Kai?" Daria asked the ceiling with a puzzled expression.

"Bingo! Man Kami was right you are a sharp girl."

"How is he talking in my head?" Bulma replied frantically.

Jane just shrugged, and added, "I think he's a god or something. Kami knew him."

"Whoa I have a god talking to me now?!"

"I know right!" Jane exclaimed.

King Kai just chuckled, "We'll normally I don't pay this close attention to the goings on of the various planets in my Galaxy, but for you I've made an exception."

"And here we were trying not to be popular." Daria replied.

"Well for starters you two girls are part of the reason seven billion people aren't dead, and second I need your help resurrecting Kami. Can't have Earth go on guardian less now can we."

"But the Dragonballs are gone." Jane added.

"No Earth's Dragonballs are gone. However Kami was a Namekian from the planet Namek, they have their own set of Dragonballs naturally since they invented them. You just need to go there and use them. Mr. Popo will lead you to the ship Kami came in a few centuries ago."

"Centuries?" Bulma exclaimed, "How do we know it will even still work?"

King Kai scoffed, "Unlike the stuff you humans make some things are actually built to last. Besides I have it on good authority that you are more than qualified to make any repairs that are necessary to it."

"Good authority? Who's authority?"

"Why my own of course. I am a god after all."

"Oh thats right I guess you are" Bulma replied somewhat uncomfortably.

Daria frowned slightly, and asked hopefully, "King Kai is.. Is my father there?"

"Oh no not yet Daria. He's still traveling down Snake way. Both him and Piccolo got special dispensation to train with me. Think of it as a reward for helping to save the world."

"So they didn't end up in hell?" She asked slightly stunned.

"Ha just barely! My was King Yama angry. But all kidding aside you four really fought admirably besides your father and Piccolo have changed over the years for the better."

"Piccolo! Change!" Bulma angrily exclaimed, "I think not, that monster killed Goku, and all of my friends!"

King Kai sounded slightly flustered by the outburst, "Well… yeah… I guess he did…. Anyway I have to go. Um, important business to attend to. Mr. Popo will be there shortly."

Jane smirked at King Kai's sudden departure, then added, "Well this is certainly good news, once we get the Dragonballs back we can wish your father back!"

Daria smiled, "And he gets to train with a god to boot. I bet he never expected that. It'll probably go to his head."

Mr. Popo arrive shortly afterward, and took Bulma to the resting place of Kami's ship. After a quick flight into space to Jupiter they landed at Capsule Corp where she began refurbishing it for the trip to Namek.

Denver, Colorado

Lazuli, a slender blond teenage girl, held her jacket closer as a gust of cold air blasted through an alley where she and her brother, a dark brown haired teenage boy, huddled. They had hitch hiked to Denver after they were chased out of the last city they were in by the authorities. Lazuli, and her brother Lapis had run away from an orphanage that had been their home for many years after their mother had passed away.

Things had been going well until a change in management coupled with a cut in funding had made life harder for them there. Her brother Lapis finally suggested leaving the orphanage when he noticed one of the new caregivers, a rather creepy man, had been leering at his sister even though she was only fourteen. Lapis tried to tell the staff, however his concerns fell on deaf ears from the overworked and underpaid staff.

Due to a chronic funding shortage in the state of Kansas most social programs were underfunded, and therefore inspections and background checks were few.

They had managed to slip out in the night, and dodge the subsequent half hearted manhunt and made it to Denver by hitchhiking. However all attempts to find any assistance or employment had eluded them due to their age as at fifteen Lapis was too young to work. They also hadn't expected it to be colder due to the higher elevation.

Lazuli looked over to her brother as he sipped a cup coffee they managed to get from panhandling for money, "Do you think the shelter will let us stay tonight?"

Lapis looked over at his sister, and tried to be optimistic as to not worry her, "This is a big city, much bigger than Wichita so I'm sure there will be room. Let's go ahead and find out. Maybe we can save a spot if we're early. Plus walking will help us stay warm."

Lazuli nodded in agreement, and her brother stood first so he could help her up. Suddenly though she heard a curious burst of compressed air come from the left down towards the end of the alley. Then to her shock she saw her brother's eyes glaze over as he collapsed to the ground with some sort of dart sticking out of his left shoulder.

Lazuli immediately jumped to her feet as her adrenaline kicked in, and started to run. However she heard another puff of compressed air, and then felt pain from her back as the dart hit her. Immediately she became groggy and fell to her knees. Before she lost consciousness an old man with long white hair, and a mustache approached.

The man walked up to the two fallen teens one was a male with black hair, and the other was a blond female. Probably his sister from her looks.

He thought to himself, _"You two will be perfect. Much better than a purely artificial being. Once I'm done with you two I'll finally have get my revenge for the humiliating destruction of the Red Ribbon army!"_

After quietly loading the unconscious youths into a nondescript van near the end of the alley he paused as his cellphone rang which he answered, "Yes?"

A gruff southern voice on the other end answered, "Dr. Gero. General Buck here. The president approved your funding via executive order. You may proceed with the project as planned."

"That's very good news General. I will get started immediately."

Dr. Gero thought as he hung up, _"Oh yes General. You will get the weapon you want all right, and with it my revenge!"_

Frieza Planet 122 was a small barely habitable rock in the middle of nowhere. The fact that Frieza even bothered with the small outpost on it confused Apu. It had to be one of the most boring postings he could think of. Nothing of note ever happened except for when Vegeta's pod had landed a few days prior.

The young prince was an absolute wreck just barely alive. Apu wasn't sure he would survive even in a healing tank, but the stubborn Saiyan seemed to be doing well as he looked at the console on the tank.

A soldier approached Apu and stated, "Sir I finished loading the medical supplies you wanted in the pod. Its ready to go at anytime."

Apu replied while he adjusted some settings on the tank, "Good. Frieza wanted extra supplies for his trip to Namek."

The soldier asked, "Namek eh? Never heard of it. Frieza conquering the place or something? He never does that much himself."

Apu continued, "He heard a rumor about some sort of wish orbs called Dragonballs. If they exist he's going to wish for immortality."

Vegeta's interest perked up at that. Unbeknownst to the two people outside of the round fluid filled tank he wasn't unconscious, but merely meditating.

 _"_ _Dragonballs eh. So that ugly tyrant thinks he can make us suffer for all eternity. Well we'll just have to see about that after all such things are reserved for royalty, and not for some treacherous lizard. I'll get there first and once I claim my prize I'll claim my birthright as a prince and make him suffer the rule of another for a change."_

Vegeta smirked under his breathing mask and started raising his ki.

The last thing Apu and the soldier saw was a bright blue light coming from the window of the healing tank before they were vaporised an instant later.


	8. Chapter 8 So much for Easy

It was a clear sunny day over the endless blue green grasslands of the northern hemisphere of Namek. Long ago the Namekians had built vast technological cities across their planet. Unfortunately decades of overproduction had nearly destroyed the biosphere and millions of Namekians died in a vast drought. The survivors vastly scaled back industry and settled in small villages in an attempt to ensure their survival on the planet.

Far above the quiet grassy plains came the sound of a sonic boom as a white watermelon shaped craft with a window on one end with two sets of four spires one on each end hurtled out of the sky. The craft slowed drastically and gently touched down on the ground without any apparent force coming from the craft. A circle of the hull along the center of the underside glowed slightly as it separated from the craft and gently lowered to the ground with seemingly no support. On the one and a half meter circle stood Daria, and Jane.

Daria wore her black doc martens, black leggings, a black skirt with a blue capsule corp jacket along with dark orange shirt. Jane wore her black boots, leggings, shorts, and a blue Capsule Corp jacket with a grey shirt. They both had blue capsule corp backpacks with an assortment of Capsule Corp survival gear in capsules. The irony of how "sponsored" they were wasn't lost of either of them.

Jane stepped off the platform and deadpanned to no one in particular, "We come from Capsule Corp in peace."

Daria added flatly, "Such profound words Jane. You have almost moved me to tears."

"Do you have that flag Bulma wanted us to plant?"

"Maybe after we get setup I'll plant it and take a picture to send to Eddie Izzard. I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture."

They both walked away from the ship, and took a look around. Fifty or so meters from the ship was a rock outcropping with what looked like a cave of sorts in it. Daria noticed it and pointed it out to Jane, "We might as well setup shop in there if it's big enough so we're not out in the open."

Jane tilted her head to the side, "A cave Daria? I mean how classy of us."

"I don't care how peaceful and friendly King Kai claimed these people are I don't want to take any chances."

"So what if we find a space bear or a cave troll."

Daria looked back grinning at her as she walked, "Well then we will be in luck as we'll have found lunch."

Jane added as they entered the cave, "I think I'll just stick to the food we brought thank you very much."

Both girls found that the cave went on deep enough, and stayed large enough to conceal a small capsule camping house. Daria took a Hoipoi capsule from her backpack clicked the button on the end and threw it onto the cave floor.

In a cloud of smoke appeared a single dome camp house. Once inside the girls noticed it had a pair of bunk beds, a small common area and a kitchenette.

Jane just sat down her backpack on the couch and waved her arms around in confusion. "How did all of this fit in that tiny capsule?"

Daria clicked a button on her backpack which turned it into a inch long capsule, "Same way cars and backpacks fit into them. Heavily patented science that an army of lawyers says they don't have to disclose."

"I mean we put food in these things!"

"And?"

"And then we eat it!"

"I'm sure it's perfectly safe Jane."

"Do you really?"

"No, but cancer is pretty treatable if they catch it early."

Jane headed toward the door, "Well there's that at least. Come on the faster we find those Dragonballs the faster we can eat pizza, and watch bad movies on another planet."

Once outside of the cave both girls immediately sensed two low ki's floating nearby. They looked over and saw a human-ish looking man and a purple alien in vaguely similar armor which Vegeta wore. Both had a weird gun type device over their right hands. Which they had pointed at them.

The human looking one yelled out, "Freeze! Lord Frieza will have some questions for you."

"Wait Lord Frieza is here?!" Daria exclaimed.

"Lord who?" Jane replied as the alien looking person fired a ki blast through the side of the Namekian ship disabling it.

"Hey what the hell did you do that for?! That's our ride you asshole!" Jane added in shock.

The human-ish alien replied smugly, "Well can't have you leaving suddenly now can we?"

Daria looked over to Jane with a dark look on her face, "If Frieza is here we have to act quickly. We can't be captured by him."

Jane nodded in agreement.

Daria looked up at the human looking alien, "Oh I think we'll pass on that offer."

"Come again? He asked not quite hearing her.

Instead of responding Daria disappeared and reappeared just above him then spun kicked her boot right into his neck with such force it snapped instantly.

The purple alien looked on in shocked horror at Daria's sudden attack when Jane appeared just below him and fired a ki bolt through his chest. Both girls then kicked their respective opponents into a nearby lake before landing near the ruined ship.

"Shit now what are we going to do?!" Jane yelled.

"Calm down will think of something. In the meantime let's…." Daria snapped her head to the west as both her and Jane sensed several high powers approaching at high speed. She turned to Jane with panic in her voice, "In the cave now!"

Both girls fled into the entrance of the cave and suppressed their ki as far low as they could. They both watched as twenty something ki trails shot by the cave at high speed. Daria sighed in relief as none of them stopped. After a moment of thought she looked back at the direction in which the force had flown then pulled out the Dragonball radar that Bulma had given them.

The indicator read that there was a Dragonball in that direction. _"Shit they're going after a Dragonballs. Now what?"_ Daria stood there and thought it over for a minute then made up her mind.

Jane stood there trying not to make a sound for a moment while she tried to sense if the coast was clear. Nobody had stopped thank god and none of them were trying to hide their power. A dozen or so weren't anything to write home about much lower than her own, however the rest would put even Vegeta to shame by a significant amount.

But that's not why Jane just stood there with a pale look on her face. The last one had been beyond anything she thought possible. She knew Daria was stronger from her fight with Vegeta, however that was nothing compared to the one she sensed. Jane thought about that for a moment then noticed Daria fiddling with the Dragon radar. Then to her horror Daria left the cave.

"Daria!" She quietly called out. "What the hell are you doing!"

Daria looked back to her friend who was obviously shaken by the current situation. She could sympathise as she was quietly terrified too, but if Frieza was trying to get the Dragonballs then they were in a lot more trouble.

Daria walked back to Jane and put her hands on her shoulders, and spoke as calmly as she could, "Jane I know this is overwhelming, but they are heading for a Dragonball. You know what that means. If they get all of them who knows how much worse things will be. I know you're scared. Hell I'm scared, but we have to stop them somehow."

Jane just looked at her for a moment in shock, "Stop them! Are you out of your mind! Vegeta almost killed us and they are way stronger than him. How the hell do you think we're going to stop them."

Daria just weathered her friends outburst, "Jane I didn't say we had to fight them now did I? Or at least the strong one. All we have to do is hide one of the balls somehow, or destroy it if we have too. I'll do it myself if I have too since you have already died once so I won't hold it against you if you want to stay here. But I have to do this."

Jane thought it over for moment as the dread in her turned into excitement, _"That's right we don't have to fight them all. Just take one of the balls. That'll screw them!"_

Daria saw her friend return to her normal demeanor before speaking with a smirk, "You're right amiga this is something we have to do, besides we can take a lot of the weak ones if we have too."

Daria nodded and started to leave the cave, "I won't lie to you this will be incredibly dangerous, but if we fail we're as good as dead anyway.

Jane sighed as she left the cave, "Well if we pull this off we can be big damn heros at least. You always wanted to be a hero right?"

Daria just deadpanned, "Actually I just wanted to go to college, be stronger than dad and maybe have a cat."

With that both girls took off in the general direction of the Dragonball.

Around the same time on a distant part of Namek a Saiyan attack pod slammed into the ground making a large crater. From the pod emerged Vegeta who with a smug look floated out of the crater and landed on the strange blue green grass. He could see rolling plains with a few scattered trees and lakes as far as the eye could see in every direction. In fact he turned around just to make sure there wasn't anything of note around him before he said to himself, "Wow you can't get more of the middle of nowhere than this dump. I thought Earth was backward, but at least it had cities to blow up."

He took a look around after putting on his scouter to get a handle on the power levels around him. "Looks like Frieza and his cronies are over to the east and what's this? A power of twenty thousand heading my way. Must be that fish monster Qui coming to say hi how nice."

Qui landed near the crater made by the Saiyan ship he detected, and saw Vegeta looking insufferably smug near the edge. Qui stood a little taller than the Saiyan prince, had a purple coloring and a vaguely amphibian appearance.

"Fancy meeting you here Vegeta. I heard Frieza was disappointed in your performance on Earth. Did you come to beg for forgiveness?"

Vegeta just smirked at the amphibian, "Qui, I figured a boot licker like yourself would be here. Hoping to get whatever scraps fall from Frieza's table."

Qui rolled his eyes, "You talk a big game Vegeta, but you know you can't take me in a fair fight, and I don't see Nappa here to save your ass so I'd be careful what I said if I was you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I'm having trouble remembering, what's your power level again Qui?"

"Same as yours Vegeta twenty thousand what are you getting at?"

"Funny you ask that Qui. Did you know that if a Saiyan is beaten to near death they get stronger?"

Qui raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like the same Saiyan propaganda nonsense you're always spouting Vegeta. Is this how you live with your defeats? Telling yourself fairytales to keep your ego intact? Man they must've messed you up on Earth if your talking more nonsense than usual."

Confidently vegeta replied, "Oh mess me up they did Qui. Man did they kick my ass. All by a low level warrior, his half breed daughter, her human pet, and a Namekian."

Qui just looked on in confusion at Vegeta's admission of weakness, "What? Why are you telling me this? You never tell anyone stuff like this." Qui's scouter then started to read Vegeta's growing power level. He looked on in horror as it leveled off at thirty thousand.

"Thirty….."

Vegeta moved almost faster than Qui could follow as he closed and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head which shattered his scouter, and sent him cartwheeling through the air. Vegeta then phased into Qui's path and rammed his knee into the purple aliens back shattering it and throwing him to the ground which he impacted with significant force.

Qui cried out in pain as he struggled to use his arms to crawl away from Vegeta as he landed near him.

Vegeta held out his hand flat to the stricken alien as he replied, "Because I know you won't be telling anybody else now will you Qui?" Then proceeded to vaporize him with a blast of ki.

Vegeta feeling smug at the fish man's demise flew off to the east, "Well now that I've taken care of that fish monster I can go find one of these Dragonballs, and maybe a nice villager to beat until he tells me how they work."

Floating high in the spirit realm was King Kai's small grassy planet. On one side there stood a house with tree, a garage, and an old fifty seven Chevy which sat on the only road on the ten kilometer in diameter planet.

Goku sat with his legs crossed on the grass on the other side of the planet with the terminus of Snake way five hundred meters above his head. Goku had spiky black Saiyan hair, a muscular build and stood 5' 8" feet tall. King Kai had mentioned that guests would be arriving soon so he had decided to train his ability to sense Ki at a distance so he sat in deep meditation. Off in the distance he could sense two powerful ki's closing in at a high rate of speed.

 _"_ _Wow they're stronger than I was when I first came here. It took me months to travel down Snake way."_

He then squeezed his closed eyes as he recognized one of the Ki's, _"Wait a minute this can't be right. How did he get here?! This must be some kind of trick!"_

Goku immediately stood and powered up.

Jake could just make out King Kai's tiny planet in the distance. At first he thought it was farther away due to its small size then as they closed he realized it actually wasn't very big at all, "Hmmm I thought you said this King Kai was a big wig?"

Piccolo looked over in annoyance, "Of course is. He's the Kai of the North Galaxy!"

"But that planet! It's tiny!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "I don't get you people. He's a god and he has his own planet for crying out loud and you are unimpressed by it's size?"

Jake glared back, "Well yeah I mean if I was going to have my own planet I would want the real deal! Not get gypped with some sorry excuse for a dwarf planet."

Piccolo just grumbled in response, however his retort was cut off as Jake said he could feel the Kai's ki. Piccolo focused and felt a large power on the planet, but he immediately knew it wasn't the Kai's.

 _"_ _Shit this is going to be awkward."_

Both warriors landed on the tiny planet in their usual strongman stance then immediately stumbled to their knees in the high gravity.

Jake noticed a Saiyan warrior standing tall before them with a hard look. He grunted as he raised his ki to fight the high gravity, something he hadn't had to do in decades. _"Who the hell is this guy? Dammit I'm not used to high G fighting anymore."_

Goku spoke up as he watched the two invaders struggle to stand, "I don't know what you are up too Piccolo, but if you think you're going to lay a hand on the Kai then you are in for a world of hurt."

Piccolo smirked, "Well I would say it's nice to see you again Goku, but I really don't care. Where's your little friends? Or were they not special enough to keep their bodies?"

Goku narrowed his eyes at the green man, "If you think you can just show up and insult the memories of my friends you killed you are seriously mistaken."

The standoff continued for a moment before Jake interrupted, "Uh Piccolo who the hell is this guy?"

Piccolo glanced over and replied, "Oh just some idiot I killed years ago in a tournament. I'm surprised you didn't sense the fight."

Jake put his hand on this chin and thought it over a moment before he remembered, "Oh yeah! I did sense a fight eight or ten years ago. I wanted to see what was going on, but Helen insisted I go to a stupid PTA meeting! Stupid self important harpy weaklings wasting my time with their petty bullshit school drama! I should have blasted the whole lot of them for insulting my Helen!"

Both Piccolo, and Goku just gave an awkward surprised look in response to Jake's outburst.

Goku just muttered, "Uh whats a PTA meeting and who is this guy?"

Piccolo just added, "Uh I sorta teamed up with him after I decided to help his daughter to fight a Saiyan who killed us both." With no effort to add any clarity to the situation.

Goku shook his head, and narrowed his eyes, "Whatever. This ends now Piccolo, and…. whomever you are!"

Jake was still shaking his fist to the sky oblivious as Piccolo yelled, "Finally!" just as Goku phased in front of the Namekian and connected with a kick that sent him flying the act of which pulled Jake out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh the Saiyan's fighting Piccolo. Wait why do I care about Piccolo again?"

Piccolo heard that as he rolled to a stop and shouted, "Way to back me up Jake you prick!"

Jake just rolled his eyes and replied, "Aww what the hell a fights a fight." Before he phased to the left of Goku and connected with a flying kick to the Saiyans side.

Goku flew back toward Piccolo who hit him with a roundhouse kick before he could recover, however to Piccolo's surprise the Saiyan landed with a handstand and then threw himself to his feet.

Piccolo smirked as the young Saiyan stood there and said, "So Goku looks like you haven't been a slouch while you were up here. But then again you could always take a pounding."

Goku glared at the Namekian, "Well you'll just have to see what I've been learning all this time."

Piccolo and Jake raised an eyebrow as the young Saiyan took a fighting stance and yelled "Kai-o-ken!"

They could see the Saiyan enveloped by an intense red aura, and could feel the same power jump that Daria exhibited during the fight with Vegeta though before he could attack an authoritative voice shouted, "GOKU! You stop this fight right now!"

Goku looked over to edge of the battlefield and replied, "Awww are you sure King Kai? I mean this is Piccolo were talking about here he killed me after all. He shouldn't even be up here."

King Kai walked slowly toward them with his arms behind his back, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I can see how this can be awkward. But none the less these two helped save the Earth and training with me is to be their reward. Besides from what I hear Piccolo has some good in him."

Piccolo grumbled at that while Goku looked closely at him before asking, "Are you sure King Kai? I mean he still looks evil or at least constipated to me."

"GOKU GET BACK TO THE HOUSE WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO!"

Low and slow over the seemly endless plains of Namek flew Daria and Jane. They kept their power just a hair above what they needed to stay aloft as to not trip the scouters that Frieza's men wore while they tailed the group ahead of them.

Once they sensed that the group had stopped at a village which was set next to a small plateau they carefully landed near the edge of the cliff and crawled to it. Daria could see what looked a semicircle of common soldiers behind which stood the higher ranking members of the group. One was a large pink alien and the other an attractive male looking blue skinned alien. In the center sitting in a floating throne of some kind sat what could only be Frieza himself. Daria vaguely knew what the tyrant looked like based on what her father had said in the past.

Daria noticed that both of the higher ranking aliens carried Dragonballs which seemed to be basketball sized on Namek.

In front of the group were several Namekians who curiously looked at the group of otherworlders. After a short time an older heavyset Namekian approached Frieza's men with two Namekian children following him out of curiosity.

The elder one asked, "Who are you people, and how did you get those Dragonballs?"

Frieza smirked as he replied to the pudgy Namekian in a chipper tone, "Hello sir my name is Lord Frieza I happen to own this planet, and decided to pay it a visit after I heard of these delightful Dragonballs that your people just so happen to possess. The other elders I spoke to were more than happy to provide me with several, and if you'll just give me yours then I'll be on my way."

The Namekian recoiled, "What? There's no way that the other elders would part with their Dragonballs they are sacred to our people. We wouldn't give them to any foreigner without the express permission of Guru.

Frieza put his hand on his chin as if in thought, "Yes I remember one stubborn old Namekian mentioned something to that effect. I tried to be accommodating however he just wouldn't come around." Frieza then dropped the pleasant tone for a slightly more menacing one, "That stance did not end well for him, and you are beginning to remind me of him."

The Elder looked wary at that, "Wait what do you mean it didn't end well? You can't mean?"

"You know explaining things can be tiresome at times." Frieza looked over at the blue alien to his left, "Zarbon explain what I mean to the nice man here."

"Oh course Lord Frieza." Zarbon carefully put down the two Dragonballs he was holding and then phased out of sight for a few moments. Frieza just smiled as the Namekians looked around in worry. Zarbon reappeared behind a group of three Namekians who were unaware of his presence until he punched through one's chest. The others looked on in shock as he fired bolts through the other two before jumping back to Frieza's side.

"Very good Zarbon." Frieza replied cheerfully.

The village elder shouted in shock, "How dare you attack us like that! Do you have no regard for the sanctity of life?"

Frieza just laughed at that before replying, "Sanctity of life! Oh that's rich, but no that implies that your pathetic lives are just as important as my own which couldn't be further from the truth. You see I rule a good chunk of this galaxy, and you bumpkins just sit here on this dreadful little planet doing…. whatever it is that you do. So that makes you basically just a bunch of baby seals and me the club. So how about that Dragonball now or do you want to defy me some more?"

Before the elder could respond three warriors emerged from a nearby dome shaped building. The lead one yelled, "Elder stand back! We'll deal with these insolent outsiders ourselves!"

Frieza look on at the newcomers and added, "Oh what's this? More baby seals? Men, take care of them."

Frieza's men jumped at the three newcomers, but were quickly outclasses as the the warriors attacked. Energy bolts rang out in every direction as the Namekian warriors blasted, punched and kicked Frieza's men into submission.

Jane's hopes started to rise, and she whispered to Daria, "Do you think we should jump in and help. I don't want to watch these people get slaughtered."

Daria knew that Frieza was just toying with them, "Jane if we show ourselves he'll kill us. There's no way we can fight. I hate to say it, but we need to just stay hidden here. Though if we see an opening we might be able to grab a ball and flee."

Frieza meanwhile looked bored as he watched the fight. The blue alien Zarbon looked over and mentioned, "Uh sir our men they're getting slaughtered. Maybe we should do something?"

Frieza looked over in slight surprise, "What help them? If they didn't want to get killed they should have been stronger. Besides we have more of them back at the ship." he finished just as the last of his soldiers fell to the ground and the warriors slowly approached. The Namekians were scuffed up but otherwise unharmed.

The lead one pointed his finger at Frieza then yelled confidently, "As you can see you're outclassed, now leave while you still can."

Frieza smiled as he looked over to the large pink alien on his right, "Dodoria, I don't believe I like his tone. Could you do something about that for me?"

"Sure thing boss." he replied in a gruff voice as he sat down his two Dragonballs before addressing the three warriors, "You two are so screwed."

The lead Namekian warrior grinned at that, "You do realise there are three of us right?"

Without bothering to reply Dodoria leaped forward almost too fast to see at the lead warrior, grabbed his head, and crushed it in his hands before the latter could even react. "Nope I just see the two of you."

Both of the remaining warriors fired ki beams at Dodoria, however they missed when he quickly side stepped. He then charged the one to his right and with a two fisted strike smashed the Namekian into the ground. Before he spun around to blast the other one with a beam of his own.

Dodoria walked over to the fallen warrior who was barely clinging to life, and towered over him, "Aww hell there was only half of one after all. I must suck at math." He then stomped on the one on the ground finishing him off.

Frieza looked back at the Elder who had two namekian children clinging to him, "So have you had a chance to reconsider my offer?"

The Elder quickly fired off a quick series of beams which hit the scouters on Frieza and his two remaining men.

Frieza quite annoyed at this point replied under his breath, "Well this isn't encouraging."

To Namekian elders credit he managed to maintain his resolve in the face of certain death, "You can kill us all, but we won't just give up our Dragonball to a tyrant like you."

Frieza didn't fly off into a rage like the elder expected, in fact during this whole encounter the alien seemed to have an aura of boredom about him. Instead the lizard just mocked, "Oh what a brave speech you just gave, and I should know since I've heard countless speeches of defiance. However the speech givers usually forget one little detail when they selflessly sacrifice themselves for their various hopeless causes."

The elder was a bit unnerved by Frieza's response, and steeled himself to his fate when the lizard raised his right hand and pointed in his direction.

The elder was about to ask what detail when Frieza fired a thin red beam. The beam seemed to head straight at him, but then angled down. To his horror the tyrant was aiming at one of the Namekian children clinging to his legs. It hit the child with significant force which threw the him back several meters before overcoming his protective Ki and burned him to nothing as the child screamed.

Frieza smiled, and added coldly, "No one thinks of what will happen to the children who will be left behind."

The elder was in shock for a moment before he looked down in defeat. He didn't think the tyrant would through literally everyone in his quest for the Dragonballs, and worst of all he could tell the wretched creature was enjoying this! He realized that he couldn't stand against such evil and prevail so he acquiesced, "It seems you will go to great lengths to acquire this Dragonball, and as sacred as it is i can't let all of my people die for it. You may have it."

Frieza's face lit up as the elder sent somebody to retrieve the Dragonball, "Oh thank goodness we could come to an understanding. Not all of your brethren did, and my did they die regretting that decision."

Frieza watched as a Namekian handed of of Namek's basketball sized Dragonballs to one of his lieutenants. The lizard tyrant then called out to the Elder, "Well now that this has been taken care of we'll be off. But before we go could you be so kind to point us to the next village? Somebody seems to have damaged our scouters."

The Elder looked back, "But that wasn't part of the deal. Haven't you done enough to us?"

"Well you didn't exactly play ball from the get go so I'm altering the deal, though if you don't want to tell me I can just ask somebody else."

Frieza immediately fired a Ki bolt through the Elder's chest, his last thoughts before he died was of the lizard moving his hover throne closer to the Namekian boy who stood beside him.

Frieza spoke to the terrified boy in the nicest voice he could make, "Now boy don't be afraid all I want to know before I kill you all is where the next village is? Now if you speak up I promise it'll be quick."

The boy just stammered out, "Kill us all? But didn't you…."

Jane couldn't take it anymore she had to do something when an idea formed in her head. She turned to Daria, and said, "Quick before they kill the little one get the Dragonball and I'll blind them."

Daria nodded when Jane formed a white sphere in her hand the size of a baseball. Shortly thereafter Jane phased away.

Jane had phased behind the Namekian kid whom she quickly grabbed as she dropped her white ball on the ground. She quickly said, "Hold on kid!" and rocketed off into the sky.

Daria wrapped in a red aura flew off at full speed toward the large pink alien and crashed her right foot into his head with such force he flew back into a nearby building. She quickly grabbed the Dragonball and rocketed away as the ball Jane left exploded in a blinding white light.

Frieza and his men barely saw what happened because as soon as the whatever it was took off with the boy the white sphere flashed the brightest light any of them had ever seen blinding them all, "Aww what hell?!" Frieza shouted in pain.

"What the devil was that!" Frieza shouted as the bright light faded.

Deboria just replied as he struggled to get up, "I'm not sure boss they kinda looked like Saiyans."

"Saiyans! Was it Vegeta?"

"No kinda looked like two females. Not sure though. What do you want us to do?"

Frieza calm at first then built up to a shout, "Oh I don't know maybe you should GO AFTER THEM YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Dodoria terrified as Frieza hardly ever needed to yell anything replied, "Uh right, I'm going!" before he took to the air in pursuit.

After Daria, and Jane flew fast for a while they dropped out of the sky into a crevice in a cliff. Jane sat down the terrified Namekian child she rescued as she said, "Wow Daria he looks like a tiny Piccolo."

Daria frowned. "Why did you grab the kid you know I don't like kids."

Jane replied sharply, "Daria they were going to kill him what did you think I was going to do? Besides we need to talk to somebody here after all."

Daria groaned a bit then looked down at the Namekian boy, "Sorry kid I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"Who are you people?" he asked, "Are you here to help."

Jane answered, "Something like that. At the very least we're going to keep them from getting all seven Dragonballs. What's your name?"

"Dende." he replied

Daria asked, "Ok Dende do you know a lot about your peoples Dragonballs? Before we realized Frieza and his men were here we were planning on asking if we could bring some friends back to life with them."

Dende looked over to her, "You would have to ask Guru about that."

"Who?"Asked Jane.

"Guru is the oldest and wisest of all the Namekians. He saved us from a great calamity centuries ago. He's our greatest elder."

"I see." Daria replied as she scanned the horizon looking for sign of pursuit.

Jane added, "Can we meet this Guru? We might be able to help fight Frieza's men with your warriors if we have too."

Dende thought it over and though he didn't quite trust these two at the very least he would be back with his people, and Nail who was Guru's champion would protect him.

"That sounds good. I can take you there."

Daria turned to Jane, "Jane hide the Dragonball and I'll meet you at the capsule house when we're done. Then we'll see what our options are."

"Right O Amiga."

Daria then looked down to Dende, "Can you fly?"

"Yep we all learn when we're very young."

"Good let's head out then."

Jane watched as both Daria, and Dende flew off into the sky. "Alrighty now where should I hide this Dragonball?"

Vegeta wandered off from the smoking ruins of Namekian village with a Dragonball tucked around his left arm. He glanced back at the village which had several dead Namekians scattered about and remarked, "Ahh nothing like some good wholesale slaughter to get the blood pumping in the morning."

He then looked up as he sensed a Ki, "I wonder who this is?"

Deboria flew frantically as he tried to locate the two maybe Saiyans who stole Frieza's Dragonball. However in the distance he saw the smoking ruin of a Namekian village, and upon flying closer he spotted Vegeta carrying a Dragonball.

"Well would you look at this. All I have to do is bump off Vegeta take his Dragonball, and then retrieve the one that got stolen. Frieza's gonna be so thrilled, and it'll annoy Zarbon so it's a win win."

Vegeta watched Dodoria plunge dramatically as if he intended to surprise him with his speed, _"Hmpf, As if that bumbling idiot could surprise anyone."_

"Ah Dodoria so Frieza brought you along did he need somebody to carry his bags? Or is he using your girth for shade?"

"Real funny Vegeta. You have some nerve coming here after that performance of yours on Earth. Got your ass kicked real good by a bunch of weaklings from what I hear. Figured that would have mortally wounded your pride."

Vegeta didn't take the bait and looked smug as ever, "As if. No my pride is more resilient than that. Oh yes years of toiling for that tyrant has seen to that, but no longer. Soon I will have my wish."

Dodoria rolled his eyes at the cocky low level warrior, "Aww look at you Vegy all grown up and on your own trying to move up in the world. You know what if you had any sense you'd march your short and spiky haired self up to Frieza with that Dragonball and beg for forgiveness. He might just take you up on it if you toss in that scouter."

"What would he want with my scouter?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Lets just say ours are on the fritz, and Frieza is less than amused."

"Oh well if it's my scouter you want you can have it, but I should mention that there's a problem with it at the moment." Vegeta took off the device that stuck to his ear and held it out to Dodoria.

"And what might that be?", Dodoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its broken.", Vegeta deadpanned before he crushed it with his hand.

"You damned idiot now you're as blind as the rest of us."

"Not really, you see while I was on Earth I learned how to sense energy."

"Sense energy? Wait a minute I get it now those little bastards I was chasing were Earthlings. You sent them to split us up! Dammit Vegeta I'll show you the price of treachery."

"Oh I'm sorry but all I hear is oh god please don't kill me Vegeta! Man this armor is tight does it make me look fat? Please tell me it doesn't make me look fat!"

Dodoria growled at the arrogant prick as he held out both hands in front of him and yelled, "That's it take this you runt! Before he fired a huge pink beam at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta phased away and kicked Dodoria in the head as the enraged alien failed to prepare a defense which sent him crashing into the ground.

Dodoria stood up in a huff, "Why you little prick." and tried to blast Vegeta again, but to his horror realised the arrogant prince was already behind him.

Vegeta grabbed both of Dodoria's arms, and said, "Well any last words before blow a hole in you so large that I can fly through?"

Dodoria tried to fight the Saiyans strength but couldn't over power him, "Wait if you don't kill me I'll tell you what really happened to your planet!"

"Oh are you going to tell me that Frieza blew it up? Because I already knew that."

"Wait what? How?"

"Seriously? That has to be the worst kept secret that stupid lizard has. Anyway goodbye Dodoria I would tell it this isn't personal, but it is. Galic Gun fire!"

Dodoria's torso erupted as a beam of energy ripped through it completely splitting the large alien in two.

Vegeta remembering all the times that Dodoria took pleasure in beating him to near death and just added, "God I love therapy."

Daria and Dende stopped in mid air miles away as they both felt Dodoria's Ki fade to zero after Vegeta's attack.

Dende asked, "What... was that?"

"That would be the physical manifestation of anger issues at work I would have to say."

"Is it going to come for us?", replied the terrified child.

"Not if he values his life.", Daria sternly added before continuing.


End file.
